Madly in Love Sort Of
by percyjacksonannabethchasefan
Summary: Cammie is a nerd. Zach is a popular guy... but with a heart. She likes him. He likes her. Her brother is his best friend. His brother is her friends boyfriend. But there is another girl after Zach. Everyone in this story is NORMAL. NO SPYS. Rated T 4 l8tr
1. Behind the Bushes

**Hey guys! Ok, so this is my first GG fanfic... so no flames on the first chapter, k? thx. OK, also WHO IS EXCITED FOR GG5 TO COME OUT! I know **_**I **_**am!Ok, enough of my ramblling... heres the story. Oh, and sorry about the bad spelling!**

Ok, lets just get this straight now. I am NOT, I repeat NOT a stalker... it just looks like im a stalker because of the... situation...im in. Ok, fine, its not a situation, its something I chose to do so I guess that its a disision that i made. Now the only people that know that I have the BIGGEST and imean BIGGEST crush in the world on Zachery Goode are my 3 best friends: Liz, Macey, and Bex. Oh, and you too... but you dont _really_ count.

Now I already know that Zach would never fall for me because Im a nerd and he's the most popular (and hottest!) guy at my school.But looking at the way his skin shimmers in the sun when its wet and the way his silky smooth (from what I've ever felt of it. Which is none of it... sigh.) hair falls over his emerald green eyes, I forget all about that. Until I put my hand on top of a REALLY sharp stick, causing it too bleed.

It wasnt all that bad, but it still hurt. At least he still hasnt seen me yet- oops. Spoke too soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I heard a rustle on the other side of the pool. And then I saw her. Cammie. Oh god, was in love with Cammie. And she looked so cute over there... hiding...behind...a...bush... Why wasshe hiding behind a bush? I looked at her curiosly from the lounge chair I was sitting in, squinting to her her facial expression. A quick flash of pain fluttered across her beautiful face asher honey golden hair fell into her baby blue eyes.

I got up and started walking toward her, my head cocked. She looked at me and her eyes widened. I look of humor crossed my face-but she didnt take that the right way. She immediatly stood up and opened her mouth, as if she was about to say something, but was afraid to say it.

"Cammie, what are you doi-" I started, but she ran into the parking lot and turned into the trailleeading into our neighborhood. Leaving me staring at a bush. A dead, withered up bush with absolutely nothing on it. I sighed, "doing."

I turned around, and gathered my stuff together. I felt my phone beep as I exited the pool grounds and made my way over to the trail.

**From: Grant**

** Dude, where r u? Shelby keeps textin me tryng 2 gt ur #... I keep tellin her to SHUT UP, but she wont listen 2 me. Get your butt over here and tell her ur number! **

I laughed. Shelby was this really pretty girl (not nearly as pretty as Cam, though) girl that goes to our school. Shes one of the popular girls, which means shes kind of a slut... Shes dated every guy in our grade except for me and Grant. Andshe wont leave us alone until she dates us too.

I keep trying to tell her that I have eyes for someone else, but she wont have it. I was about to text Grant back, when I was tackled to the ground and had my phone taken right out of my hands. I was sat on and I couldnt get up. I was lying on my somach, so I couldnt tell who was sitting on me... But I could definatly tell it was a girl. I heard a high piched giggle, andthen a suductive voice whispered into my ear,"Thanks for your number, Zach."

I groaned loudly. "Shelby, get your bubble butt of me and get your fat boobs out of my face." She attempted to make a sudective face, but failed misrably. She looked more like a cross between a llama, cat, and a fat man on the toilet. Then she turned around and stalked away, shaking her butt a little TOO much. I rolled my eyes and made way to Grant's house. I could see him looking at me through his bedroom window on the second floor. His mouth was wide open.

_If Cam saw that, shes gonna be pissed at me AND you _he mouthed through the window at me. The he went to open the front door for me. As soon as I steped into the house, I could feel Cammie's presents. It made me shiver... In the good way of Cammie... she has the abillity to do that to people.

**Ok. How. Was. It? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want the chapters to be long or short? Review please!**


	2. ALMOST Finding Out

**Wow! You guys are so amazing! I just posted my story yesterday, and I already got 12 reviews! But this chapter is dedicated to **_cookie-pocky-strawberry-love _**for being my first reviewer! Love ya much! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGER GIRLS! Althogh I wish I did. I also do not own Charmin or Extra! On with the story!**

Zack's POV

Grant and I were watching some Charmin extra-strength toilet paper commercial when Cammie walked in. I felt like an idiot. I was waving at her, while Grant just did a head-nod at her and turned back to find the toilet paper being rubbed up against some blue bears butt.

"Oh, that is so gross!" Grant screamed while laughing, trying to cover his face with a blanket, but failed miserably when he bent down to pick one up off the floor and banged his head against the glass table right in front of him. "OW! How the heck did that get there?" He said, rubbing his forhead where a light purple bruise was just beginning to form.

Cam giggled and went into the kitchen to get Grant some ice for head. From what I can tell, she didn't see me and Shelby on the sidewalk 20 minutes ago. Grant seemed to be thinking the same thing (which is weird, because all he EVER thinks about is either potatos or bacon... everyonce in a while though he'll think about some other stupid thing, like a lampshade for instence.), because when she was out of sight, he quickly bent over and whispered in my ear, "Looks like she didn't see... do you want me to go ask her just to be sure?"

He had to be mentally retarded or something, because when I gave him the _heck no you idiot, you would be TELLING her what happened if you asked her about it _look, all he said was, "What?" like there was nothing wrong with that statement. I rolled my eyes and shook my head no instead. But he got up anyways and started running into the kitchen, headed for Cammie.

"GRANT, IF YOU TELL HER I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR A-" I said running after him, but stopping abuptly when I saw he was right next to Cammie. Within whispering distance. I vilently shook my head, but he slowly leaned in toward her ear, facing her but staring at me out of the corner of his michevious eyes. Right when he opened his mouth, I lunged at him. But he just laughed and jumped out of the way, grabbing the bag of ice from Cammie's hands and running out the back door.

I slowly got up and ran after him, leaving a very puzzled looking Cammie behind, whatching me run away from her.

**A/N How did you like it **_cookie-pocky-strawberry-love_**?**__**What did the rest of you think of it? The next chapter could be posted to you, but only if you R&R! Flames are now accepted, and I will take all of them into consideration. **

**I just have one more thing to ask you guys... who's POV should the next chapter be in? The first person to send me a name (Cammie, Bex, Zach, Grant, Jonas, Liz, Macey, Shelby, Solomon, or even a made up new character) will get to choose! So anyways, Read and REVIEW!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;) **


	3. Ice and a Squirrel

**Ok, because all of you guys are so awesome... I've decided to post another chapter today!This chapter is dedicated to two reviewers: **_3v3ry6ody5 F00L _**who was the 2nd person to ever review me, and **_Zachlover16_ **who was the fastest one to review with an included prefrence on who's POV this chapter should be in and they picked... CAMMIE! Love you guys so much!On with the story!**

Cammie's POV

I watched Zach chase a very humored Grant into the backyard. Grant had his eyes closed while running and was laughing at the same time, so he was oblivious to the fact that he was about to run head first into a very low branch. He tumbled onto the ground (still laughing like a hyena... weird...) and landed strait on his butt, near the pool in our backyard.

Zach wasn't expecting Grant to be on the ground, and he was going to fast to stop himself and tripped over Grant and flew face first into the pool, causing Grant to fall into even harder hysterics. Lets just say that now his face was as bright as a tomato and he sounded like a turkey that just learned that THEY werethe Thanksgiving dinner.

Grants bag of ice was sitting on the ground next to him, slowly melting from the suns hot rays. Suddenly out of nowhere, a squirrel came running up to the bag. It studied it for a minute, then stuffed the whole thing in its mouth and ran right up the tree, setting on the branch that Grand had just ran into.

Grant, still laughing, didnt notice that the bag had dissapeared. He was sitting directly under the tree branch, right below the squirrel and the bag of ice. The squirrel took the bag out of its mouth and somehow opened the ziplock bag. It picked up an icecube in its little paws, but soon found that it was too cold for it to hold. So he dropped it... right on Grant's head. Grant immedietly stopped laughing and felt his head of hair for what had just dropped on him. When he found an icecube in his hair, he turned his head looking for the bag of ice.

Zach was standing in the pool, on the side nearest Grant and. From what I could tell, he also saw the squirrel. He was choking back fits of laughter, watching an inisent Grant stare, confused, at an icecube.

Now, the dumb squirrel hadnt realized that every single one of the icecubes would be cold, so it kept picking them up out of the bag, then realizing that it was too cold, and dropping them on Grant's head. Grant's face was suddenly replaced with fear.

The icecubes at the bottom of the bag had melted completley, so all that was left was ice cold water. The terribly stupid squirrel desided it wanted to try and swim in the water, and actually got into the bag. Suddenly itlost its balance and fell off the branch and onto Grant's head. Grand shot up and shivered, then realizing that there was something else on his besides water. He shot his hands up to his head and sqeezed. His arms fell to his side and his body went limp. His eyes grew wide with fear and realization.

"THERES A SQUIRREL ON MY HEEEAAAADDDD! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT O-" Grant was screaming and running around the yard, sounding like a little girl, When suddenly, mimicking Zach, he fell right into the pool. Zach quickly got out and laid on the grass, now mimicking Grant, with nonstop laughter. Grant shot out of the pool and went running into the house still screaming.

"WHAT IF IT POOPED ON MY HEAD! OH MY GOSH, I THINK IT DID! WHY WOULD THAT SQUIRREL DO THAT TO ME! I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO _HIM!"_ Zach and I just kept laughing our heads off, watching the little squirrel make its way to the edge of the pool and pull itself out. Then it ran up the tree and disappeared in a flash."ZACH, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Grant yelled, stomping down the stairs, headed for the backyard.

"I think you better go know, I'll calm him down. Don't worry, I can handle my big, but not so strong, brother." I said, winking at Zach. He grinned widely and snuck out the back closing the gate right at Grant stompt into the yard. When he didn't see him, he turned to me. "Cammie, did you scare Zach away?" He asked looking pretty pissed off.

I stood there for a minute, not saying anything, then suddenly ran as fast as I could up to my room. Locking the door and laughing.

**A/N: So how did you like it? Was it good? Im doing another POV contest- and if you pick Grant, I will do his POV for this chapter and show you what he was thinking about through all this. Read and Review! Love ya all!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	4. A Kiss

**Hey guys! I will probably be uptating this story alot, because im sick! Can you belive that? Me, sick! Ha, I laugh at that statement... Anywho, I mostly got responses from people saying that they wanted me to continue the story in Zach's POV and to go on to the next chapter. So this chapter is in Zach's POV and is dedicated to **_ twifreak127 _and _GallagherGirl4eva, _**just cuz. Warning: Zammie in this chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Gallager Girls and I do not own Coke or nachos! (Even though they are delicious!) Enjoy the story!**

Zach's POV

I quietly snuck out of the Morgan's backyard just as I heard Grant come running outside screaming. I froze, trying not to laugh. I heard him say something to Cammie, and then footsteps running away. I could tell it was Cammie because I heard Grant on the other side of the gate, grunting.

"I am SO going to get Zach back tomorrow, even though he had nothing to do with it... Man! I want some nachos. MOOOOOOOOM! CAN I HAVE SOME NACHOS?" He screamed, heading for the door, leading inside. I hesitated on leaving, and lingered for a bit longer.

Suddenly I heard a soft whispering voice right above my head. "Zach. Zach! Come up here! I unlocked the front door!" Cammie quietly whisper-shouted at me. I nodded, showing no emotions until her head disappeared back inside. Then I grinned widely and goofily. I crawled to the front door and peeked through the living room window. No sign of Grant. I quitely and slowly opened the front door and snuck to the stairs, quickly looking into the kitchen and seeing Grant with his back to me, eating nachos and slurping a Coke. I swear I started drooling.

My drool was interuppted by Cammie at the top of the stairs. She waving her arms around trying to get my attention. When she finally realized that she had it, she signaled for me to come up. I slowly crawled up the stairs, bear style, to much of Cammie's suprise, which made me smirk and her blush. Which made me smirk even more.

We finally made to the end of the hall to her room and snuck inside, closing the door behind us. We both flopped onto her bed and looked at each other. She had changed into some sweats and a white t-shirt. And her hair was down and hanging off her shoulder. I had the sudden urge to kiss her, right then and there. I slowly leaned in, my eyes not leaving hers, and planting a soft, sweet, and swift kiss on her bubblegum pink lips. I started to pull away, but she pulled me back, kissing me back hard.

We continued this for another minute, until we heard some footsteps coming up the stairs headed for her room. I (sadly) broke away from her and lunged for the edge of her bed, crouching down so no one but Cammie could see me. Cammie straightened her self and plastered and inisent smile on her face, right as Grant walked in.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Is Zach in here?" He asked, looking around. I slowly creeped under her bed right as he came into view. "You better warn him if you see him tomorrow at school that im gonna kick his butt tomorrow for putting a squirrel in my hair. I found like 3 squirrel poo's in my hair tonight, and I showered like 3 times to make sure I had nothing left over..." He grunted then left, leaving Cammie and me in her room. She opened the window as I got out from under her bed.

"I think its time for you to go now... You heard what he said..." She sighed, realizing that I had to go. I quietly jumped from the window and landed swiftly on my feet, waving at her while I ran across the street to my house. When her house was out of view, I slowed down and pulled out my phone. Searching my contacts for Jonas.

**To: Jonas**

**Dude... Cammie and I kissed. I'll tell you about it when I get home.**

I pressed send and smiled, knowing that my brother was bound to pounce on me as soon as I stepped foot on the driveway, but it was worth it.

**Ok, there you have it! I even added in some Zammie for you. Not as much comedy, but hey, at least there was some romance! And some Grant! Vote on POV and next chapter could be dedicated to you! R&R! Love ya guys!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	5. Texting

**Hey guys! Sorry that I havent updated in a while! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to **_Ali _**just cuz! And by the way, im not going to update until I get at least 60 reviews!I know its a lot... but this is how I can tell if there are people who want me to really continue this story! Anyways... onward!**

Jonas POV

I couldn't stop staring at my phone. Zach has liked Cammie for ages. I have absolutly no idea if Cammie likes Zach... but this answers the question... sort of. I have to text Grant and ask him... he should know. I mean, he IS here brother...

**To: Grant**

**Hey, does Cammie like Zach?**

**From: Grant**

**I CANT TALK RIGHT NOW JONAS, IM WASHING SQUIRREL POO OUTTA MY HAIR!**

**To: Grant**

**...**

Since Grant was busy... washing squirrel poo outta his hair (he will have to explain that to me later...)... I decided to be brave and ask Cammie herself.

**To: Cammie**

**...Do you like Zach...?**

**From: Cammie**

**... who told u that?**

**To: Cammie**

**...noooo ooonnnneeee...**

**From: Cammie**

**Seriously Jonas, who told you that?**

**To: Cammie**

**Seriously Cammie, no one. I just suspected.**

**From: Cammie**

**Um... ask... BEX**

Oh crap. Cammie knew Bex scared the CRAP out of me, and now the only way I was going to get an answer was to ask her? No way. Bex would beat the crap out of both me and Zach. Me for asking and Zach for... well... for being the person that Cammie (possibly) likes. I guess I'll just have wait until Grant is done playing with his poo, then I'll ask him to ask Bex,because there is no way IM going to ask her. And this is definatly something I want to figure out.

**Kinda short, I know. Remember, 60 reviews! Or else I wont update! Love ya!**

**-percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	6. Green Eyeballs

**OK, that was fast! Wow! Now im increasing the number to reviews to 90! Top that! This chapter is dedicated to **_Marlea The Chameleon _**just because! Enjoy! On with the chapter!**

Grant's POV

I got a text from Jonas right as I was picking 2 more squirrel poo pellets out of my hair. I didn't even bother to read it. I just hit REPLY and sent him back a real quick message, then went back to my hair.

I litterally sceamed (which im NOT proud of...) when a loud and angry pounding hit the door. I jumped opened it. Hiding behind the door and peeking my head out, seeing a very pissed off Cammie staring at me. I suddenly relaxed, expecting to see the cursed squirrel with a bowel problem to poop on me again. I suddenly got a creative though about eyeballs...

"Oh, its just you." Wrong thing to say.

"What do you mean 'just me?' You told Jonas that I liked Zach! I have every right to be pissed at you!" She yelled, narrowing her eyes.

While her's narrowed, mine widened. I opened the door all the way now, letting her see the now brown sink. Her nose crinkled as the smell reached her. "Take a shower." She grunted.

"Wait- you like Zach?" I asked, my eyes widening even more. Probably more then they were supposed to... speaking of eyeballs, I wonder if my eyes would turn green if I putgreen food coloring in them... I thought about it for a second, drifting off.

I came back to planet Earth when I noticed Cammie creeping back to her room, trying to avoid the question I had just asked. Wait, what did I just ask her...? Oh ya, I remember now. I stole Zach's smirk for a second. Then but it back where I found it... on his face! HAHAHAHAHA good one Grant! Oh squirrel poo, I think the squirrel poo fumes are getting to my head.

"Cammie... I see you..." I said teasingly, which was pretty intimidating for me.

She froze. She turned around, looking at me, a frightened look in her eyes. Then she took off running back to her room, for the second time tonight. I chuckled.

"IM STILL GONNA KICK HIS BUTT TOMORROW!" I yelled after her.

I heard her groan from Cammie's room, making me laugh harder. I shook my head, smiling. Closing the bathroom door behind me getting back to my poo.

**Finished! Not with the whole story though, just the chapter! 90 reviews before I update! How you enjoyed it!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	7. Not exactly sleepwalking

**Ok, even though were not at 90 reviews yet, i'm just going to go ahead and update. I want at least 110 reviews this time though, okay? Not letting it slide again! This chapter is dedicated to **_Soccerhommie22. _**Enjoy the story!**

Cammie's POV

This has been the wierdest morning of my life. And I mean the WIERDEST morning of my life. Not the scariest, not the most exciting, not the happiest, but the wierdest. I'll start from when I woke up:

I heard a loud, painful scream coming from the kitchen. I opened my eyes and sat straight up in bed. My eyes were wide open and looking around my room widely. I looked at my alarm clock, **3:52 A.M.**

I slowly got out of bed, looking for something to defend myself with. Mabye there was a burgaler or even a murderer in my house, and I just wanted to be safe. I quietly crept over to my bedroom door and opened it just a crack, making sure I couldn't be seen.

I didn't see anyone in the hallway, but there were footsteps coming from the main floor and I heard alow and quite whimpering coming from the kitchen. I took a small step out of my room,opening my door a little wider. I crept over to the stair case, crouching down and crawling on my hands and knees.

As I got closer to the bottom, I heard a low moan. I froze. It sounded a lot like Grant did when he was crying... _Omigosh did someone hurt my brother? _I suddenly became very worried and furious at the same time.

I finally got to the edge of the staircase. I poked my head out and looked around my living room. There was no one there. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a look inside the kitchen. The light was on and I saw something huddleing in the corner near the fridge with their hands covering their eyes and their knees to their chest. I noticed that they were surrounded by a puddle of... green food coloring?

I focused more on the person than the puddle that was soon to stain my mom's favorite room's flooring. He had black, curly hair and looked about 5'7. I suddenely relaxed, realizing who it was.

"Grant?" I whisper-yelled. He looked up, a confused expression on his face.I noticed his eyes were bloodshot red. Suddenly, his confused expression turned into worry.

"W-w-w-whose there?" he whispered, looking around the kitchen frantically. Wow. He has no idea it's me... "Are you some kind of ghost?" He said, paleing.

I chuckeled to myself. I could have some fun with this. "Grant what did you do?" I whispered back, making my voice sound much more huskey and man-like. I could tell he started freaking out even more.

"I can't see anything! Who are you! What do you want! Why did you come here, can't you see that i'm just a poor little boy whose...mysteriously... gone blind!" He whisper shouted.

"How did you...go blind...?" I asked (still quite mascluin-like), confused. He gulped. I slowly started to move toward him, trying to get a better look at his eyes.

"Well, last night I was talking to my sister, and I suddenly got this great idea to make my eyes turn green! So I wanted to test it out early and see if my eyes would change color if I put food coloring in them, and the cap unscrewed and the whole dang bottle came falling out looking like green pee and fell right into my eyes and I dont even know if it worked. And I cant see and my eyes are on fire." He said, blushing. I couldnt hold it in. I had to laugh.

As soon as Grant realized that it was me, he got up, embaressed, and started heading for his room. He didnt think about not being able to see, so he ran right into the wall and fell onto his butt. Mom's favorite painting came crashing down onto the floor in the living room with a loud _CRASH. _

I heard my parents room open and footsteps running down the stairs. I ran over to Grant "Close your eyes and go along with what I say, got it?" He nodded.

"Wha- Cammie? Grant? What are you two doing up at thr- OH MY GOODNESS WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PAIN-" My mom yelled but I quickly cut her off.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mother! Can't you see that Grant just... sleepwalked... into the painting? Don't wake him up!" I yelled, thinking of something quick. My mom still looked fourious and upset, pouting at the shattered painting lying on the floor. She took one look at me and pointed up the stairs, our signal to go up to our rooms. Grant pretended to still be asleep as I picked him up and put himback on his feet. I dragged him behind me and led him up to his room.

As soon as I closed the door to Grant's room, he lifted himself off of me and started walking toward his bed. Sadly, alond the way he ran into his floorlamp and desk and stubbed his toe on the edge of his bed.

When he finally made it one piece underneath the covers, he smiled. I'm pretty sure it was ment for me, but he was smiling toward his laptop, thanking it for covering for him. I just smiled.

"Hopefully you will be better in the morning. If your not... well, lets just say you shouldn't fo to school tomorrow-er, today. Your eyes will need to get better." I said. He looked disappointed.

"Aww man! I wont be able to kick Zach's butt, AND i'll miss the first day of school! So much for a good first impression..." He mumbled. I slowly backed out of his room and headed for mine. I closed my door behind me and set my alarm for 5:30A.M. The clock now read **4:21 A.M. **I got under my covers and drifted off to sleep until tommorrow and fearing for Zach's life. But also laughing at my brother's

**There you go! Its also pretty long,so I hope you enjoyed it! Remember: 110 reviews! Dont forget to vote on a poll I put up on my account! Check it out plz!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan :P**


	8. Oops I did it Again, with Shelby

**I'm thinking that mabye some of you guys didn't see it in my last chapter's author note... but please vote on the poll that I have on my profile, okay? It's about whether or not I should continue this fanfic, or start a new one! Thanks! Disclaimer: I do not own Gallager Girls or Areopostale! This chapter is dedicated to **_liveygirl98. _**Enjoy!**

Zach's POV

I peeked around the corner, searching the hallway for Grant or Cammie. I had got a text early this morning from Cammie around 3 A.M. saying that Grant wasn't going to be at school today, but I didn't want to risk my chances. I saw the students start to pile into the school as the bell rang, signaling us to go to homeroom- but none of them were Granst OR Cammie.

I sighed and looked down at my sceduale, giving up. It was our first day of 10th grade, sophmores. And I had never been in this part of the school before. Instead of light blue lockers, like last year, this corridor had maroon red lockers, and a lot more of them. There were also a lot more rooms and (supposedly) a lot stricter teachers. My locker was number 652 and my combo was 17-83-62.

I wandered down the hallway, watching the numbers of students passing me and reading the numbers off the lockers, trying to find my own. I slowed down when I got to the even-numbered 600 lockers. I saw a girl opening a locker next to mine. I froze. Then gulped.

This particular girl had long black-brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a very alluring British accent. Bex. Well, everyone at school calls her Bex, her real name is Rebecca Baxter.

I walked over to my locker just as she closed hers. She turned her perfect head at the sound of me, and smirked. We have hated each other since 2nd grade, and for no apparent reason either, its just kind of a natural instinct, if you have to put a lable on it though, were kind of like... frenemies. All of our friends are friends with each other, so we have to hang out all the time, even though we hate each other.

"Goode." She griminced, flicking her hair behind her perfectly sculpted shoulders and switching her weight from her right leg, to her left. Her Areopostale bag swinging at her side.

"Baxter." I said, grimincing right back at her. She spun around and walked away, looking down at her schedual, then looking up at the room numbers, trying to find where she was headed.

I turned back to my locker and put in my combo. It swung open to reveal an empty, dusty, old locker. I sighed, putting my bag in and hanging it on a hook and taking out my binder. I closed my locker and looked at my schedual, reading it over a couple of times before actually moving

**Student Name: Zachary J. Goode**

**Student ID Number: 4736583**

**Homeroom: 382 **

**1st Period: Art 362**

**2nd Period: PE LrgGym**

**3rd Period: Math 372**

**4th Period: Science: 382**

**Lunch: Caf**

**5th Period: French II 324**

**6th Period: English 318**

**7th Period: World Studies 374**

I looked up and started to read the room numbers until I got to room 382, which convienently happened to also be my science classroom. I walked inside and studied other people that were there, chattering and greeting each other like they havent seen each other in years. Tina, Mick, and Anna were at a far table in the back giggling and gossiping. Nick and Josh were sittting ON the table trying to look cool and stare at the girls, everyonce in a while smile and send a head nod their way, causing them to giggle and blush uncontrollably. Liz was sitting at one of the many tables that could fit two people, reading alone, so I decided to go and sit next to her.

"Hey Liz," I said, slidding into the seat next her. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Oh, hey Zach, what's up? How was your summer?" She asked, folding the page of her book and setting it aside, ready to have a conversation.

I was about to answer when (guess who) Shelby walked in, made a pathetic pose and strutted down inbetween the row of desks, headed for her posse. But before she did, she made sure to full on kiss me on the way down.

I just stared at her, a little taken-aback, which just made her smile. She stood up straighter and tried to look sexy by biting her bottom lip, but she actually broke her skin. I mean seriously.

It starting bleeding a lot, which made her freak out and try to run to her girls, trying to make sure I couldn't see it, but I did. And it made me laugh. Hard. Her pathetic attempts of winning me over always end badly. Always have, always will.

She grunted and stuck her nose up, glancing at something behind me. A smirk appeared on her face as her gaze returned to me.

"Some boyfriend you are. But don't worry, baby," She said suductivly, pulling me by my shirt closer to her. "I'll let you make it up to me."

Before I could do anything, She came down on my lips hard and fast. She held my head in her hands and kept me in a position I couldn't get out of. For a pathetic girl, she's suprisingly strong. Her tounge came to my lip, asking for entrance. When I refused, she bit my lip. That made me open my mouth. She held me there like that for like, 3 minutes. Then she leaned in close to my ear and whispered, " See you later, Zach."

I stood there for a moment, wondering what the heck had just happened. Then (still confused) I sat back down next to Liz and stared at my hands. Liz just looked at me, shocked.

"Wait, I thought you said you like Cammie..." She whispered. "Why are you dating Shelby?" I looked up at her, my mouth opening up to say something, but was interupted by a different voice.

"You like me? Well you sure have a funny way of showing it. First, you kiss me at my house, and then the next day, you are making out in the science room with Shelby. And now your dating her. Great. You sure do know how to send mixed signals, Zach." She said coldly. Then she stormed out of the room, leaving me sitting there choaking on my words.

**There you guys go! I just really wanted to update sooner, so NOW it's going to be 110 reveiws! Hope you guys liked it! Vote on the poll on my profile! Thanks! Love ya!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	9. My Greatest Idea EVER!

**Yay 110 review! I'm so happy now! :) Anyways, the poll will be up today and tomorrow, but I am taking it down on Sunday! But then I will put up another poll on Sunday about what Macey's boyfriend's name should be. Ya, so this chapter is dedicated to **_3v3ry6ody5 F00L. _**Enjoy!**

Macey's POV

The bell rang as the signal to the end of homeroom, so I got off the table and gathered my stuff, exiting the room and heading into the hallway, heading to my first period Art class. I had just turned down the corridor leading to the art room, when Cammie ran past me in tears. I turned to follow her trying to see if she was okay.

Of course, it was easy to see her, even though the hallway was overflowing with kids. How is this possible, you ask? Well, its because I'm Macey McHenry, and i'm stunning. When people see me, they stare and back away, creating an opening for me walk through without even being touched while everyone else has their personal bubble popped. Being as popular as I am, I saw potential in two other girls at this school- the rest were just mortifying.

One of them is Rebecca Baxter, and the other one is the girl im chasing now: Cameron Ann Morgan. Sadly, being friends with Cammie has ONE disadvantage... I have to hang out with Elizabeth Sutton. Ya, I don't really "do" nerds. Cammie, of course being as modest as she is... which we will have to work on..., thinks of herself as a nerd. SHE'S NOT! She's just absolutely gorgeous.

Back to reality, I watched Cammie from a few paces behind as she ran into the girls bathroom, hot tears now streaming down her face. I quickened my pace and headed in after her, trying to figure out what happened.

"Cam...?" I said, walking slowly and silently into the bathroom. I heard a rustle in one of the stalls. Then came a sniff, then a voice.

"Macey? Is that you? Before I say I need Bex in here too." She said, sniffling wildly from behind the stall door.

"Sure Cammie, I'll get her in here as soon as I can," I said, whipping out my phone and sending Bex a text.

**To: Bex**

**We're in the b-room, Cammie needs us NOW!**

I quickly got a response text from Bex just as another one came up too, the other was from Zach. I read Bex's first.

**From: Bex**

**K. B there in a sec.**

**From: Zach**

**You no where C is? I need to talk 2 her. I screwed up.**

A flash of realization flew across my face, finally realizing why Cam was upset.

"Cam, what did Zach do this time? he didn't do anything with Shelby again did he?" I asked. Cammie told me yesterday that she had seen Zach messing around with Shelby the other day on her street. She said she didn't tell him about seeing them, but she was really upset about it.

She shifted around in the stall. Her reply was a short sniff- meant to be a yes. I groaned.

Bex walked in just seconds later, a concerned look on her face.

"You guys, we're gonna be in huge trouble if we already start skipping class. It's the first day! We don't want to give the teachers a wrong impre-" She started, but I quickly cut her off.

"Shhh! You are starting to sound just like Liz! We'll just say we got lost and had to find our down to the office to ask where the room was. What's your fisrt class, anyways?" I asked just as Cammie came out of the stall.

"Art." Bex said as Cammie pulled us in for a hug.

"Me too!" Both Cammie and screamed at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. Cammie got some toilet paper from the stall and quickly blew her nose.

She told Bex and I what happened during homeroom. I was pretty frickin pissed off at that boy. And by the looks of it, so was Bex.

"My locker is right next t'his, I could beat the crap outta him if you like, Cam!" Bex said, throwing that idea out there. Cammie laughed and said that we will think of something tonight when we go over to her house to visit Grant and make sure he's okay.

As soon as Cammie was okay, me and Bex fixed her up again. I redid her make-up and Bex fluffed her honey golden hair, making her look even pretty than before. That's when I got the idea.

"We should make you look totally hot tomorrow to show Zach what he's missing! Oh, I could probably get one of the hotter guys to pretend to date you to make him jealous!" I said, pretty proud of myself.

Bex and Cammie vigrously nodded thier heads, their eyes widening. Then, when we were done, we looped arms and walked out of the bathroom together, smiling and heading down the empty hallway toward the art room. We got in and told the teacher out well thought out plan (that _**I **_thought of!), and she bought it. We turned around and looked for a place to sit.

There were about 6 groups of tables, all of them were big enough to fit about 5 people. Every single group was filled except for one table. It had one occupied seat, and 4 vacant chairs. The only problem was this.

The occupied chair was infested with Zachary Goode.

**YAY! Coolest chapter ever! I would like 130 reviews before i update again! Don't forget to vote on my poll! I'm taking it down on Sunday! Thanks! Love ya!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	10. NEVER mix Grant with Glee

**Hey guys what up? Just one more day to vote on the poll, then I'm taking it down, so if you want me to keep writing... VOTE! Disclaimer: I do not own Gallager Girls or the songs and characters on Glee! Okay, here's a POV that everyone keeps asking me to do... duh duh duh duuuuhnnn: GRANTS! YAY! And the chapter is dedicated to **_nobody important. _**Enjoy!**

Grant's POV

Let me just say that I am a HUGE Glee fan. I mean, I cried when Rachel and Finn broke up, and I thought that Quinn was SUCH a bitch to them. And when they sung Rachel's song, 'Get It Right', I literally cried... I mean, I thought that Finn would run on stage and kiss her, or at least do something other than stand there like an idiot, having no idea what the song was about. So just in case your wondering why i'm crying and singing along to 'Get It Right', that's why.

"What have I done?

I wish I could run, away from this ship goin under.

Just trying to help, but hurt everyone else.

Now I feel the weight of the world is ooooooon mmyyyy shooooulddders.

What can you do, when your good isn't good enough?

And all that you touch tumblllles down?

'Cus my best intentions keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it sooome how.

Ya, how many tiiimes will it taaaake for me... to get it right?" I sang inbetween songs, whatching the episode 'Original Song' on my laptop in bed.

I couldn't go to school today, because of the food coloring insident last night. Plus, my mom was afraid I was gonna walk into a bunch of lockers, knocking way too many kids down, and having some fat kid fall on top of a little nerdy kid with glasses and a small body (kinda like the size of Liz... except that she doesn't wear glasses...) and then ending up having to take the nerdy stick-kid to the hospital and find out that the fat kid's butt mark will forever be engraved on the kids face. Moms... I mean, where does she come up with this stuff?

My door suddenly opened and Zach came running in. He froze when he saw me dapping my eyes with tissues and singing along with Rachel.

"Grant... what the _hell _are you doing?" He asked, shocked beyond belife. I sniffeled, more tears came to my eyes as I watched Rachel belt out the last jaw-dropping note.

"Well, I'm in the middle of watching my favorite show... Glee..." I said, about ready to burst into tears again. Zach slowly backed out of the room, mumbling something about coming back llater, when I toughen up and watching something more man-like... do toilet paper commercials count as something more man-like? Because it just went to commercial...

**Well, I think that's it for today... but im thinking about having Zach's POV next and see if mabye I should continue from where he backs out of the room... just tell me what you think and send in your reviews! Oh, and don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**-Love-percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	11. Concusions

**Hey guys! So I took down my last poll, and the winning results were... to keep writing this story! Yay! Im happy! Now there is a new poll up about what name Macey's love intrest/boyfriend should be. It also occured to me that I didnt say how many reviews that I needed to update this chapter, (which is probably why I only got 2 reviews...) so this time it's going to be 140 reviews! This chapter is dedicated to **_bookworm1256. _**Enjoy!**

Bex's POV

I HATE ZACHARY GOODE! He ramed me in the bloody head with a bloody door. Do _I _sound crazy right now? Well, GOODE!

One minute, me, Macey, and Cammie are laughing, walking home from school, headed over to her house. When Zach comes running out of the house, flinging the front door open and ramming it right into my bloody head. Now im at the hospital with a cuncusion. Zachary is definitaly on the top of my to die list.

Zach's POV

I heard he coming to the door with Macey and Bex by her side, but I just wanted to talk to her alone, for a lot of reasons, and I kinda wanted to flick Bex and and Macey off for splatter painting my brand new white shirt today during first period art class. GRRRRR.

And trust me, I honestly didnt want to get back at Bex by giving her a cuncusion, but it just sorta happened. By accdedent, of course. I was walking out the door, heading home, when I heard Cammie, Macey, and Bex coming. I really wanted to talk to Cammie about what happened earlier, and I guess I just ran out the door to quick and banged Bex in the head. It was pretty bad.

After I did that, I kind of DIDN'T want to face Cammie any more, so while they were distracted by Bex's throbbing head, I slowly and silently creapt away. And now I feel REALLY bad about it. Im not just some heatrless freak who hurts people and then runs away... even though I DO come off that way...

I didn't really feel like talking to anyone what earlier today either. I have absolutly no idea why Shelby actually thinks that I like her... because I honestly DON'T. As soon as I get home, Im going to eat some vanilla pudding to alm my nerves... mabey ATTEMPT to visit Bex at the hospital while i'm at it.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 140 until next chapter! Next chapter will be FILLED with ZAMMIE too! Yay! But only if you REVIEW! Love ya!**

**-percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	12. Hospital Roomsand Wet Parking Lots

**Okay, so I know you guys are all going to hate me forever, but i've decided to only update once every Saturday. Don't forget to vote on the Macey's boyfriend poll! I'm taking it down on Easter! This chapter is dedicated to **_izz9718. _**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGER GIRLS! Enjoy!**

Cammie's POV

Even though the doctor came in and told me that Bex wasn't hurt bad and she would probably be returning to school next week looking completely normal again, I couldn't leave her side. And apparently, niether could Macey.

It amazes me that even sleeping in a hard, wooden, little chair, Macey could still look like a princess. She'd been sleeping for about an hour. And right now, I really wanna wake her up. I mean, how can she be sleeping at a time like this? Our best friend just got seriously (...minorly...) injured! And it's all HIS fault.

Gosh, and right when I was getting to the point of realizing that I might have overreacted and was about to apoligize jumping to conclusions, he goes off and almost KILLS Bex! Well guess what Goode? Now I hate you for a whole 'nother reason.

But then again, it couldv'e been an accedent... and I could (once again) be overreacting. Now that I think about it, I can't really think of any reason why Zach would purposely try and hurt Bex... except that she flung paint at him the entire 45 minutes of first period art class... but that was a pretty extreame way of getting back at her. A little rough and mean for Zach.

Speaking of the devil, where is he? Shouldn't he be here, at Bex's side, crying for all of our forgiveness? Okay, I will admit that that IS a little out of script for Zach's type. But he should at least call one of us and ATTEMPT to apoligize.

Just as I was thinking about that, my phone rang. My cheesy ring tone went off. Willow's 'Whip my Hair' went off, and not wanting to wake up Macey, I ran out the door to the room and stood by the receptionists desks, looking at thhe caller ID.

"What do you want, Zach?" I groaned into the phone, secretly wanting to forgive him for everything and admit that I have been pretty bitch-like myself.

"Cammie? Is Bex awake?" He responded, sounding rather bored with the conversation. His tone completely changed my mood, now instead of being be fake mad, I was seriously mad.

"No, she's not awake yet, but the doctor said she'll be back at school next week, looking better than ever," I said through clenched teeth. I couldn't belive that he actually didn't care that he had hurt Bex.

"...Why do you sound so pissed?" he asked, smacking his lips togther on the other end of the phone line, almost like he was eating something.

"Why do you think I sound so pissed?" I said. "And what the heck are you eating?" I asked. His smacking lips were starting to give me a headache.

"Vanilla pudding. Want some?" He asked, like I could just reach through the phone and grab a bowl. Just to annoy me, he made an extra loud smacking noise. "I'll be at the hospital in 15. See you in a few," he said, hanging up before I could protest. Great, now I should really wake up Macey.

While I was sitting there, considering the options of either waking up Macey or letting her sleep, and considering the consequences and advantages of them both, Zach walked in. He looked laid back and casual, as if he HADN'T put Bex in a hospital. When he saw me, he smiled, walking over to the chair directly beside me. We were facing Bex's bed, and Macey was asleep on the other side of the room.

"We need to talk," he stated,whispering calmly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well I dont really WANT to talk to you right now. And all of the events that happened today- - with Shelby, and now Bex- - have now comfirmed that feeling," I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest and turning my head to signal I was finished.

It took him a while to respond, but he eventually did. "Im sorry. Im sorry about Shelby and im sorry about what I did to Bex. I dont even like Shelby, and we are NOT dating. And what I did to Bex was an accedent. You know that I would never purposely do anything like that to her.I know you know that. That's the only reason I came by here, was to apoligize. But because you obviously dont want to hear this or see me, I guess i'll leave," he finished, slowly getting up and heading for the door.

l kept my arms crossed and my head turned until he left, then I softened when he was out of view. Did he really just say those things to me? I wondered. Thats when I noticed Macey.

She was still in the same sleeping position, but her eyes were wide open and stareing at me expectantly. "Well... go after him!" She gushed, her eyes growing bigger.

"Wait, I thought you wanted me to make him jealous and never forgive him... oh, and fling paint at him everyday," I responded, raising my eyebrow at her.

"I take it all back," she said, slowly sitting up. "Now go!" she said, a tiny smile forming on her lips.

So I did. I got up and grabbed my jacket, running out of the room toward the elevator. He had already probably started getting off the elevator on the ground floor, so I had to hurry.

I quickly hopped on the next elevator and waiting until it 'dinged', signaling that I had reached my final destination.

It had started to rain outside, and I saw him headed toward his black truck with his red hoodie pulled over his head and slowly making his way to the other send of the parking lot.

I ran after him, pushing past the revolving doors, not bothering to put my jacket on when I felt the raindrops hit my lightly tanned skin.

I had finally reached him (now soaked from head to toe) in the middle of the parking lot. He slowly turned around. Seeing me, his eyes widened.

"Cammie? I thought you didn't want t-" I cut him off.

"Im sorry too. Im sorry for acting like a bitch when I thought you were with another girl and blaming Bex's accedent all on you. I knew it was an accedent from the start, but I was already mad at you because of Shelby,so I decided it was all your fault," I finished, staring into his emerald green eyes as raindrops ran down by face.

He slowly leaned in toward me, at first only touch my lips lightly, but I was NOT settleing for that. It took his hood off and deepened the kiss, running my hand through his hair and moving closer to him.

He put one of his hands on the back of my head pushing me closer to him, and the other hand rested dangerouslu close to my butt... not that I was complaining.

His tongue ran along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I immediatly let him in. We kissed like this for another 5-10 minutes,before I pulled away, smiling.

He slowly smiled too, as the rain grew harder and faster. We stared at each other until the rain blurred our vision, then I slowly turned around, the biggest smile EVER plastered across my face- - even though I was soaked to the bone.

I headed back toward the hospital's main entrance, peeking behind me to see Zach, still standing there, watching me. I turned around quickly, only making me smile wider, and ran for the revolving doors and tell Macey just about everything

**There you go! I would like at least 15 more reviews. Please vote on the poll. Remember, the next I update will be Saturday! Love ya!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	13. Avoiding You

**1 Month later...**

Zach's POV

Am I dating Cammie now? Or does she not wanna date me? Shes been avoiding me for a month... it cant have anything to do with Shelby. Can it? How could she have found out about that...?

Cammie's POV

Okay, so if your wondering why i've been avoiding Zach as much as possible, its because I saw him with his arm around Shelby just inches away from her face the day after I kissed him in the rain in front of the hospital. Who does that? Who on earth would do something that selfish? Apparently, Zach would.

So, my good people, i've been sitting in the bathroom crying my eyes out (like every day at lunch) about my lost love.

"Cammie?" I heard Bex come in. She walked over to the stall I was in. "I brought you a burger..."

I got up from the toilet, wiped my eyes with some toilet paper, and unlocked the stall door I was in.

"Im through with eating burgers over a poop-scented toliet. Im gonna eat in the cafeteria today. Even if it means I have to face Zach." I said, looking at Bex.

She smiled at me, nodding her head. "Good for you Cam. But... can you just wait in here for a quick sec? Im gonna go get Macey. If your gonna eat in the cafeteria, with everyone else, then your gonna need to look good.

Macey's POV

I ran to my locker, grabbing my makeup bag and extra pair of clothes, then ran to the bathroom Bex said Cam was in.

I rushed in like a blur, grabbing Cam and pushing her onto an open bathroom stall and doing her makeup perfectly in record time then running out and throwing the extra clothes into her hands before closing the stall door and saying, "Your not going out their wearing makeup stained clothes. That dress hugs your curves in ALL the right places.

About 5 minutes later, she came out, wearing a pretty dark blue dress that goes up to her knees. It had friffles on the bottom and tiny spegetti straps holding on to her shoulders for dear life.

I quickley did her hair up in a bun leaving a couple strands hanging to make it look messy. I stepped back and admired my work. She looked beautiful.

And when we walked into the cafeteria with Bex on her right and me on her left, I couldnt help but smile at the look on Zachs face.

**Okay... so ive decided to continue this story. I just wasnt feelin my other ones ;P**


	14. Lunch Time

Zach's POV

My mouth dropped as I saw her. Literally.

Dropped.

Open.

HHHHAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK

I think I just swallowed a fly.

Yep.

I did.

Blech.

But it was worth it.

Seeing her like that,

I mean.

Shes beautiful.

Cammie.

Her name

Makes me

Shiver

With glee.

Why am I thinking in this format?

"HEEEEEEEEY guys...and Zach." Macey said with a sly smile on her face. Wait, what?

"Did you just call me 'not a guy'?" I asked. I watched Grant as he stiffled a laugh.

"Shut up, Grant!" I said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Yes, yes I di-" Macey started, but was soon inturupted by a giggling bubbly-butted blond.

"Hey Zachy! Can I get an icecream ?" Shelby asked, batting her eyelashes as soon as she saw Cammie. Little did she know, it didnt make it anymore affective.

I silently groaned. Mentally too.

"Hey Shell... if you eat anymore icecream your gonna get fat- oops... to late!" Cammie said, looking smug.

"oooooooohhhhhhhhh! Shelby got !" Grant said, giving Cammie a high five.

Shelby scoffed and walked away. Cammie took her place next to me. She sat down and smiled... she looked hot.

"Hey," She said, bitting her she looks... sexy...!

!

"Hi," I said, giving her a goofy smile.

"So I was wondering... Do you wanna do something to-" She started.

_DDDDDDDDIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG_

"That was the final bell... Ill talk to you after class, okay?" I said nervously. Much to my dislike, I got up and walked away.

**Okay! SO i know that Cammie's SHelby thing was lame, but so is this story. So just work with me here! Meep! Okay, so I would like at least 10 reviews! Thanks!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	15. Passing Notes and a Party

Zach's POV

What the hell Zach? Did you just walk away from Cammie when she was trying to ask you out? I thought you WANTED to date her, dude! So why the heck did you just leave her hanging? She probably wont even WANT to go out with you know!

I kept giving myself pep talks all throughout english class. I was 2 rows behind Cammie. So I couldnt see her beautiful face. All I could see was the back of her head. Not that I didnt think the back of her head was cute! I thought it was adorable... but I prefer her face. Just saying...

Cammie's POV

_Did Zach... REJECT me? He did, didnt he?_

_Yes, yes he did._

_Not helping Macey!_

_What? Im just answering your question!_

_You're supposed to give me advice, or comfort me... not make me feel worse!_

_Sorry... but he did..._

_Ugh!_

Macey and I passed notes all throughout english class. And before we knew it, we were heading to World Geography, another class involving Zach. Sitting at the same table as us. US including Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Nick. And because my friends were dating his friends they had to sit together, and since I was friends with the girls and he was friends with the guys... well we had to sit together too.

"Hey Cam, mom and dad aren't going to be home until Wednesday. They went on a buissness trip to Maine. SOOOOO lets through a PAR-TAY!" Grant said while doing a strange version of an irish jig.

?

Irish jig?

Dont ask...

"Uhhhh. No," I said, trying to ruin Grants fun.

"Ahhhh, cummon lil'sis! It'll be fun! You can invite Zaaaaaaaaaaccccchhhh!" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I dont like Zach!" I said a little too defensivly.

"(inset scoff here) Then why were you trying to ask him out during lunch today?" He said smirking.

Zach's POV

I've felt a disturbance in the smirking universe! This can only mean one thing... SOMEONE STOLE MY SMIRK!

Cammie's POV

I thought about it for a second. Dang, he got me there... "Fine," I said, a little harshly.

"Fine?" Grant asked, getting excited.

"Fine!" I answered, smiling.

"Awesome!"

**So I would like at least 10 reviews! The next chapter will be the party scene! Love ya!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan! ;)**


	16. Did I Just Have Sex?

Cammie's POV

I walked through the house in my too-small-for-me high heels and my short sequined party dress, looking at all the people. _I swear, half of the people in my house dont even live in this city..._ I thought to myself.

I weaved my way around the people and into the living room. I felt like I was about to barf. I saw Grant and Bex making out in my living room. "Guys! Get a room!" I shouted.

Grant reluctantly pulled away from Bex as the song Blow by Ke$ha came on. He looked at me dreamily and said, "Mind if we use _your_ room?" He smiled.

I looked at him like he was the craziest man alive, "NO!" I shouted, then walked away.

I headed upstairs to get away from all the people. As I reached the kitchen I grabbed one of the many beers that Grant had somehow gotten (dont ask how) and headed upstairs.

I headed for my room- - I needed to sit down. Just a couple sips of beer and I already feel woozy. Im such a wimp. Oh well, i'll just finish it now and get it over with. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and in walked the most glorious boy in the world.

He ran up to me and kissed me. He pushed me back on the bed and just kissed me sensless. It startled me, seeing him like this... Not that the kissing was anything to complain about... Suddenly,his kisses became more needy, and heated, like his life depeneded on it.

Before I knew it, the clothes were coming off, and something came into me, creating a feeling of estacity and excitment, I never wanted it to stop. Then I realized what the hell was happening.

I jumped away from him covering my naked body. "I didnt want our first time to be when we were drunk, Zach," I said, throwing on my clothes and running out the bedroom door. I ran out of the house and into the cold night air.

I started to cry as I ran to nowhere in particular. But sadly, I was drunk, and I didnt see the car coming at me...

**Sorry, that chapter was short and a little inappropriate, but I hoped you still liked it!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	17. Car Crashes

**Hey guys! So I know my last chapter was pretty intense and short... but this one is better! hehe! :D Im suuuuupppppeeeerrrrr excited for this chapie! One of my reviewers gave me the idea for this chapter! So thank you! :D**

**Onward!**

Zach's POV

Holy crap.

Holy CRAP!

HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP!

I just had sex with Cammie, and she ran away! DRUNK! What if something happens to her? CRAP!

I ran out of her room, pulling my shirt over my head and buttoning my pants on the way out, avoiding Shelby on my way out.

I ran out of the house and looked up and down the street for her, and finally found her, walking in the middle of the street.

I started speed walking toward her. Suddenly a car going about 80 miles an hour swerved around the corner, headed straight for Cammie. She stopped in her tracks, like a deer in the headlights... well, DRUNK GIRL inthe headlights. Not the time for jokes Zach!

"CAMMIE!" I yelled, breaking her out of the trance she was in. She turned her head to look at me, a look of terror crossing her face.

That was all it took for me to run forward and push her out of the way. She landed on her butt on the curve, while I felt a searing pain running through my body.

My vision was blurred by a red dot, soon turing into many red dots, until all I could see was red.

My hearing blew, and I couldnt hear anything.

The taste of tires and blood soon found its way to my mouth. And suddenly, everything stopped.

I couldnt move

I couldnt breath

I couldnt see

I couldnt smell

I couldnt taste

I couldnt feel

I couldnt hear.

The only thing I could do was close my eyes and go limp.

And thats what I did.

"ZACH!" I could hear her calling my name, over and over in my mind. "ZACH! ZACH! ZACh! ZAch! Zach! zach. zach... zach... zach" It was like a never ending echo. And the last thing I could think of was that I never got to tell her I loved her.

**YAY! well, not 'yay'... BOO! well, not 'boo' either... you think of something! Hope you enjoyed! I would like at least 5 reviews! Thank you!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	18. Dedicated to: Gallager Girl

**okay this isnt a chapter, but I just had to do this. After reading a review sent in by **_**Gallager Girl **_**I had to dedicate this story to you. Saying that I am your favorite author on fanfiction is the best thing anyone has ever told me about my writing. I appretiate my fans so much and after hearing the wonderful things you had to say about me, well, I honestly started to cry. So dont thank ME thank YOU. Thank all of you so much. Oh, and **_**Gallager Girl, **_**I want to say thank you to you most of all. And no, im not stopping this story, I just needed to show my appresiation somehow, and what better way to do then in front of everyone! **

**So from this point on, I hearby dedicate this story to my number one fan on fanfiction: **_**Gallager Girl**_

**Thanks so much for reading guys!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**

**P.S. Oh, and the next chapter will be up tommorrow!**


	19. At The Hospital Again

**Hey guuuuuuuuuuuuuuys! So heres the next chapter! YAY!**

Grant's POV

As soon as Cammie called me, I was ditching the alcohol and jumped into my car. Luckly I only had a couple sips of beer because I was making out with Bex all night, so it was safe to drive. After she told me Zach got hit by a car, I started freakin out.

Im halfway to the hospital when Cammie calls me again.

"Hello?" I answer. My voice sounded shakey.

"They got his tests b-back," she answered, she sounded like she was crying.

"And...?" I said, getting even more worried.

"Well, he fracturedhis pelvis and broke all of his ribs, he's also in a coma, and the bleeding hasnt stopped," She said, now crying.

"Is he alive?" I asked, a single tear falling from my face. I quickly wiped it away.

"Grant, do you know what being in a coma is?" Cammie asked, sounding serious. I could understand why.

"Um... no, not exactly..." I answered, scratching my head, almost to the hospital.

"Well, its like when your in a never ending sleep, and some people... well, they never wake up," She answered, starting to cry again.

"So... is he alive?" I asked again, feeling stupid. Maybe Cammie has a point...

"Yes, Grant. But im not sure how much longer he will be... he's losing a lot of blood," She answered, her breath shaking.

"Oh," I said, going quite.

"Ya," she said, sounding scared.

"Im here. What room?" I asked pulling into the parking lot.

"Um... 325," She said.

"Alright, see you in a minute," I said hanging up.

I shoved my phone into my jacket, heading towards the elevator. I pressed the up-arrow button and waited for a few minutes.

"Grant!" Somebody yelled. I lifted my head at the voice and turned toward the door. I saw Bex, Macey, James, Liz, and Jonas, running toward me. Macey and James didnt drink any of the beer we had at the house because they were afraid alcohol 'might damage their purly white teeth'. They are SOOO perfect for each other. And Liz and Jonas didnt have any because... well, because they're Liz and Jonas! And as mentioned before, Bex had very little because she was making out with me most of the time. :D

They all came running toward me and pulled me into a hug.

"What happened? She didnt tell us, she just called and told us to meet her at the hospital. She said it was an emergency and to meet you here," Macey said, looking worried.

"Did something happen to Cammie?" Liz asked, about to cry.

I shook my head solomly, looking down at the ground.

"...Zach?" Jonas and James asked at the same time.

"He broke all of his ribs and fractured his pelvis. He's loosing a lot of blood, and hes in a coma," I said, still looking at the ground and sighing.

All of their faces fell. They looked devestated (Thats the right word, right?). Suddenly the elevator _dinged _and we all got in. I pressed the level 3 button as the elevator door closed on us, on our way to see Zach.

**Yay! That chapter took a lot of thinkin! Hope you liked it! yay! I would like at least 10 reviews! Thank you! **

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	20. Preggers?

**Hey guys! SO Gallagher Girl5 asked me to update again today, so I am! I just cant deny her! ;) Here we go!**

Liz's POV

We got out of the elevator and headed towards Zach's room. I started to feel a lump in my throat when I saw him. It was so sad!

He was hooked up to a lot of machines, and he had bandages all over his body, and even though he was asleep, he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Dried blood covered his body, and his perfectly scupted face **(Can you not tell that I LOVE him? ;33333) **was now covered in bruises and cuts.

It was like a nightmare, seeing one of my best friends in this condition. I felt hot tears running down my face just thinking about it...

Cammie had her head face down over his blanket covered leg, holding his pale hand and silently crying. Both of there breaths sounded ragged.

"C-Cammie?" I said quitely. She slowly looked up at me. When I saw her, my mouth dropped a little and gasped. Her eyes were bloodshot redamd there are purple circles around them, her make up was running down her face and her hair was messed up and pointed out in random directions. Basically, i've never seen Cammie as deshelved as she looked now. But it looked like there was something more than just Zach being injured, like... like something else happened to her.

"Hey guys," Cammie sniffed, wiping her eyes and nose with the back of her hand.

Macey gave her a look. "Eww," Macey said wiggling her nose.

"Hmm" Cammie said, grunting. "Macey, Liz, Bex... I need to talk to you guys outside." She said, jumping up and grabbing us by the arm and pulling us out of the room.

"Cammie. Cammie! Whats wrong?" Macey and Bex asked, looking worried.

When we got out of the room, she closed the door and leaned against the wall closing her eyes and sliding down it onto her butt. SHe sighed loudly and covered her face with her hands.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," Cammie said, her voice slightly muffled by her hands. She sighed loudly again. "I had sex with Zach." She mumbled.

"You WHAT?" We all shouted at her. She didnt flinch.

"You heard me," She said grumpily.

"Excuse me, nurse? Hi, um do you have any pregnancy tests that we could buy?" Macey asked, walking up to a nurse passing by the room. "My friend here, well, she might be pregnant. She's only 16. Please, do you have any on hand?" Macey asked, looking sad and upset.

Cammie looked up and smiled at the nurse, tears running down her face.

The nurse took one look at Cammie and gave Macey 4 pregnancy tests. Macey looked offended.

"Were not ALL pregnant!" Macey yelled at the nurse who was already walking away. Macey turned back to us with her hands on her hips and her lower lip out. Her eyes were narrowed. "Do I LOOK like im pregnant? Do I look remotely fat?" She asked, defensivly.

Then, about just as sudden as it happened, her attitude was gone. She grabbed Cammies arm and pulled her to the bathroom. Bex and I were close behind. She pushed Cammie into a bathroom stall as she pushed a pregnancy test into her hands.

"Pee on it," She said, resting her back on the bathroom wall by one of the many sinks and mirrors.

"Macey... im not sure if its gonna show up yet... it only happened a couple hours ago..." Cammie said quitely.

"CAMERON! JUST PEE ON THE FRICKIN STICK!" Macey shouted. I could tell she was still upset about the nurse thinking she was pregnant.

I heard Cammie huff in protest, but before I knew it, I could her here peeing. The toilet flushed and she came out. She had her hand over the pregnancy test, refusing to look at it just yet.

"Well, look at the bloody stick!" Bex said folding her arms across her chest... for all I knew, she was mad about what the nurse said too.

"Guys, it needs a little time to process her pee," I said, smiling and stiffling back a laugh. They all smiled and we all shared a chuckle.

When the time came to look at it, Cammie took her hand off of it and looked in the mirror, seeing her reflection. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I cant look, someone else do it."

Macey, Bex, and I all looked at each other. We nodded at the same time and looked at the stick.

Our mouths dropped.

We all took a deep breath and said, "Cammie... its positive."

**OMG OMG OMG OMG! SHE'S PREGGERS! Will she keep it? Will she get an abortion? Stay tuned to find out!**


	21. We'll Have To Wait And See

**hey guys, so i got a couple negative reviews for the next one, so im changing the storyline. Hope you enjoy! **

Cammie's POV

Grant drove us home from the hospital yesterday, and I went straight to bed. I still havent told him that im pregnant. Not that I plan to until it's completely obvious and he already suspects it, but he is my brother... I better retest myself just to make sure that the test was right...

I took the other pregnancy tests from Macey, Bex, and Liz and told them that I would want to retest myself,and they thankfully gave it to me. So right now im headed into the bathroom to test myself.

I cant belive im peeing on a stick again today... Well, im done now, and I have to wait for the test results to load. So why Im waiting, I might as well think about what will happen if I have a baby. Should I keep it, or have an abortion? Well, knowing that an abortion can kill a baby, I will feel terrible about it for the rest of my life... so that is definitly out of the picture.

So im definitly giving birth to it then... so should I give it up for adoption, or keep it and raise it as my own? I mean, it is my own... but it was also an accident baby... and I will always remeber it that way. I dont really want to go around remembering my first child as an accident. So im thinking adoption.

Do I have to name it when I give it up for adoption? Or do I let the people who get the kid name it? Look at me, im calling it kid... well, it is a kid, I just... Wow, im not myself today. It should be done by now.

I look at the stick. One bar. Doesnt that mean im not pregnant? Il text Macey and see...

**To: Macey**

**Hey, I retook my preg test.. and it only has 1 br... does tht mean im not preggo?**

**From: Macey**

**YESYESYESYESYES**

Thank god. I wont have to worry about a baby in my life anymore! I AM only 16, and that would be too much stress for me to handel.

**To: Macey; Liz; Bex**

**Im not preggo!**

**From: Liz**

**What? Did you take a retest**

**From: Bex**

**AWESOME! LETS THROW A NON-BABY SHOWER!**

**From: Macey**

**IK**

**To: Liz**

**Yes, yes i did**

**To: Bex**

**...no...**

Bex is crazy if she thinks im going to throw a non-baby shower! But I guess that I should tell Zach this news too... oh wait... Zach's in a coma. I cant tell him... But studies show that talking to a person in a coma can help them because they can hear you, so maybe telling him this crazy story will help me to tell someone to get this off my chest.

"Grant! I need you to take me to the hospital!" I yelled from my room. He came running up the stairs.

"Why? Did something happen to you?" He asked, a worried look on his face.

"...No... To see Zach..." I said, stateing the obbvious.

A look of relizaion crossed his face. "Oh."

"Ya."

"Well, to the car!"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes playfully at his dumb brain. Hehe, Grant has a dumb brain...

I walked out to the car and got in, fastening my seatbelt on and focusing my attention out the window. grant looked over at me as he started the car.

"So why do you wanna go see Zach?" He asked curiously. I figured that sense I wasnt pregnent, it was okay to tell him.

By the time I answered him, we were out of the neighborhood and onto the open road.

I sighed,"I had a pregnancy scare."

Grant stopped the car. Like full on brake-meets-bottom-of-the-car-in-1/16-of-a-second stop.

His eyes were wide as he turned to me. "You WHAT?" He asked, bewildered.

"I had a pregnancy scare. But I took another test, and it came out negative. So its okay!" I said trying to calm him down.

"You know, those tests can say that you are positive or negative if you take them before the 3 weeks you had sex." He said.

My face went pale. "Take me home. Please dont tell mom and dad." I said, practically begging him.

He nodded reluctantly and turned the car around. When we pulled into the house, I ran up to my room as Grant continued to clean up all the junk from the party before Mom and Dad get back tomorrow. I layed down on my bed and took out my phone. I sent three more text messages before I layed my head down and went to sleep.

**To: Macey, Liz, Bex**

**Wait... i'll let you know in 3 weeks.**

**Sorry, I had to do that! Hope that chapter was okay! Thats the last time im updating for today! Thank you!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	22. Waking up

**Hey guys! Happy 4th of July! *sings star spangled banner* yay! Okay! SO there was a time skip here, so this is 3 weeks later! Just and FYI. Enjoy! Does anyone know when the next GG book is coming out?**

Zach's POV

I cant move. I dont know where I am, and I cant move. This isnt good**(e). **My head hurts. My arms hurt. My legs hurt... lets just assume that my whole body hurts. Ow.

"Hes waking up! Call his family! Stat!" I heard someone yell. Im waking up? Waking up from what? "Son, can you here me? If you can here me, open your eyes." This was a female voice... I think... I opened my eyes. Yep, female. Wait, am I in a hospital?

"What happened?" I croaked. Yes, I Zach Goode, croaked. This is kind of an off day for me... meh.

"You got hit by a car," The lady nurse said. She had frizzy blond hair tied up in Princess Leah buns. She looked around 60-65 years old, and had on WAAAAAY to much red lipstick. " You pushed some girl named..." She paused to look at a clipboard, flipping pages over until she found the right one. "Cameron. Cameron Ann Morgan. Shes the one who brought you here. You pushed her out of the way of the car. Pretty heroic."

Was this 60-somethin year old woman attempting to... _flirt _with me? What the hell? Im 16! Wait, I pushed Cammie out of the way of a car? Wow, that was heroic! Go Zach!

"So, is she okay? I mean, I saved her, but... is she okay?" I asked, feeling stupid. But then again... how would you feel if an old woman attemped to flirt with YOU?

"Well, her friend asked me for a couple pregnancy tests for her, soshe MIGHT be pregnant... but I dont think that has anything to do with this situation. So yes, shes alright." She answered.

"Okay... can I have some cheese?" I asked trying to get rid of the nurse. She looked at me funny, but eventually got up to go look for some. "Cheese? You dont want any cheese!" I mumbled to myself. Well, being in a coma can really do something to a person.

I looked around the room from my hospital bed, searching for my phone. I couldnt find it. _Well, I guess I will just have to wait until the crazy nurse gets back with my cheese_ I thought to myself as I drifted back into a non-coma-like sleep.

Cammie's POV

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" I yelled at the pregnancy stick! I starting dancing around the bathroom naked, holding my pee covered pregnancy tests. After 3 weeks of waiting, I finally found out im not going to have a little baby growing in my stomach!

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Cammie?... You okay in there? Or are you just cheering to yourself about going poo in the toilet again?" My mom asked sarcasticly. I heard a chuckle behind her and blushed.

"Im fine... you can go now..." I mumbled throught the door. I could feel my mom rolling her eyes and stealing Zach's smirk through the bathroom door.

Zach.

Crud, why did I have to think about him- -

_RRRRIIINNNGGGG_

I heard the kitchen telephone ringing. I washed off the used pregnancy test and stuffed in my pocket, covering it with my shirt so my mom coudnt see it. I walked out of the bathroom towards the phone.

"Hello?" I said, eyeing one of the cookies mom had made this afternoon.

"Hi, Cammie? Its Mrs. Goode," said the voice on the other line. Thats Zach's mom!

"Oh, hi! Is Zach okay?" I asked plastering a fake smile on my lips even though she could'nt see it through the phone.

"Yes! Actually, the hospital just telephoned me saying that he woke up from his coma this morning and that he was aloud to have visitors! So I just wanted to let you know so Grant and you could-" I hung up before she could finish. I grabbed a cookie, my shoes, and my phone and yelled for Grant.

"Grant! Zach's awake!" I yelled, looking expectantly at the stairs. Not a second later, he was running down the stairs, grabbing his shoes and keys, and heading out the front door. And I was right behind him.

**This was a pretty long chapter! Im proud of myself! Yay! I would like at least 10 reviews! The only reason im posting for the second time today is because I got over 10! So I might post again tonight if I get the same results! Thank you!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	23. Cheating

**Hey guys! im glad so many of you liked the last chapter! Sorry I didnt update yesterday, I was in a car all day... sigh. Well, here we go!**

Cammie's POV

"Zach," I sighed, slowly coming into the room. His eyes poped open at the sound of his name. He looked at me and squinted his eyes, as if trying to see if I was really there.

"Cammie...?" He asked. His voice sounded hoarse, but his skin had regained the perfectly tanned skin, and most of his injuries were healing. "What... What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, your mom called me and said that you were awake, so me and-" I was cut off by my brother running into the room, screaming.

"ZACHARY! Hey man! How ya been?" Grant asked, fist-bumping Zach. Boys...

"Well, I've been in the hospital for a while..." He said, looking at Grant as though he was a crazy person.

I slowly backed out of the room, letting the boys catch up. I headed towards the elevator, feweling a little hungry. I thought about what they might have in the cafteria. grant would probably want something too.

I thought about if Zach would want anything. I should go find his mom for that. She's a doctor who works in the hospital, so she would know if he was allowed to eat anything. And there no point in going back up there, Zach and Grant will talking up a storm... and there no point in trying to make conversation with them when they are together. If you know what I mean...

The elevator dinged on the first floor. I went to the reseptionists desk to find out where Zach's mom usually works.

"Um, hello. I was wondering if you could tell me where Doctor Goode's office is? Or what level she works on, if possible." I asked, putting on a smile.

"Are you one of her patients?" The woman asked.

"No, but her son's in the hospital and Im a friend of there's and I wanted to ask her a few questions about his condition," I said, rocking back and forth on my feet.

She gave me the level she works on and I headed for the elevator. The doors dinged when the opened and I stepped out. But what I saw shocked me enough to run back into the elevator and press a random floor button.

I saw Zach's mother kissing a man.

And it wasn't Zach's dad.

**Taa daa! Some of you people will be mad at me for creating more drama than nessessary... and IM SORRY! But the more drama I put in, the longer the story will be! The faster the happily ever after happens, the sooner the story wil end! I would like at least 10 reviews!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	24. Telling Grant

**Hey guys! SO im super glad none of you sent me negative reviews and all of you said good things about it! Anyways, onward!**

Cammie's POV

I leaned my head back against the elevator, shocked at what I just saw. Zach's mom was just kissing a man that WASNT her husband! What am I gonna tell Zach? SHOULD I tell Zach? Yes. Yes, I need to. I cant just sit around watching his mom cheat on her family!

I stood there a little bit longer and then pressed the level 3 button. When the elevator DINGED and the doors opened, I headed back towards Zach's room. They were still talking up a storm when I walked into the room, but when they saw the expression on my face they quieted down.

"Heeeeeey... Cammie... what's up with you?" Grant asked, waddling over to me, bobbing his head. I broke out of my trance to look at him.

"Uh, um... ya... i-im just... hungry. Uh, I just came back up to, uh, ask if you guys wanted anything from the cafeteria," Asked, not meeting there gazes by staring at the floor.

"Ill come with you... I want to know what they've got. You want anything Zach?" Grant asked, looking at Zach.

Zach looked at me and said,"I'll just have a sandwich. Thanks Cammie, Grant," Zach said as we left.

I looked at Grant as we headed towards the elevator, wondering if I should tell him about what I saw. I cant hold this in for much longer... so I suppose I should tell him.

"There's something I need to tell you," I stared to say when we got to the elevator. But I was inturupted by Grant holding his hand in front of my face.

"Your not pregnant right?" He asked, his eyes widening.

I slowly shook my head, squinting my eyes.

"No... I saw Zach's mom kissing another doctor," I said quietly, peeking up at Grant from under my eyelashes.

He looked ahead, his mouth slowly opening. "What are we gonna do?" He asked, looking at me, obviously worried.

"I dont know, Grant," I said, staring at the now opening elevator doors. "I dont know."

**I would like at least 10 reviews! Oh and do any of you guys know what the title of the next book is? Thank you!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	25. Telling Zach

**I am SOOOOO sorry that I havent updated in SO long! Thank you for your patients though!**

Cammie's POV

I piled on mounds of roast beef and mustard and mayo onto pieces of thick white bread.

I got myself a caeser salad with some soup and 2 cokes (one for me and one for Zach) and headed for the check out line.

Grant came over with 4 sclices of pepperoni pizza, 2 cheeseburgers, a large coke, and some pudding.

"Geez Grant, do you have enough money for all that?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and eyeing his food. Grant looked at me and paniced.

"Wait, we have to PAY for the food?" He asked. "Damn it!" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"No. You should pay for your own food!" I said, folding my arms across my chest, and raising my eyebrows.

"How come Zach doesn't need to pay for HIS food?" He asked, sounding like a 4 year old.

"Because in case you havent noticed, ZACH IS SERIOUSLY INJURED!" I said slowly but boldly, leaning forward do my golden hair fell off my shoulders in a stylish manner. My lacy hot pink top scunching together,

But Grant held his ground. And he knows that if he does this, he can get anything he wants from me. I know. ITS SAD!

I rolled my topaz blue eyes and reached into my purse, handing him $20.

He smiled in satasfaction and handed the bored casheir the money.

**BACK AT THE ROOM**

We were all eating our meals silently when I lost it and blurted out at Zach, "Your mom is having an affair!" I said. As soon as it was out I covered my mouth with my hand. By doing this gesture however, he seemed to think it was a joke and I s=was stiffling back a laugh.

At first he looked at me like I was crazy, but that soon turned into a look of terror and worry.

"Wait, wh-what?" He asked, putting down his half eaten sandwich to look at me, his eyes narrowing.

"The first time I got in the elevator was to go get food. When the door opened I saw your mom kissing a mysterious doctor. So I quickly pressed the 'close door' button and pressed out floor again, shocked by what I had just witnessed. So then I came back in and Grant vame with me to get food and I told him what happened on the elevator ride down there." I said, biting my lip at the end.

"Are you sure it was MY mom?" He asked, not quite sure what to believe.

"Yes, im sure,"

When he didn't respond after a few seconds, I asked him, "Do you want a minute?" He just slowly nodded his head and Grant and I packed up our stuff and left his room. We headed towards the elevator to lead us out when Grant said something.

"You did the right thing."

"Thanks."

"But the way you did it was kinda crappy."

"GRANT!"

**Okay, so ive been getting a bunch of PM's telling me that they don't like the story and I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to contine writing it or if you want me to stop. Please tell me in your reviews!~ I would like at least 10! Love ya!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


	26. Phone Calls And Wet Cards

Grant's POV

I was sitting in my kitchen eating bran flakes with soy milk. It was the worst breakfast I had ever had. Suddenly my phone rang really loudly and it caused me to jump up in my seat and spill soy milk into my pants.

I groaned and answered my phone, "Hello?" I said rubbing my the place between my legs with a dog bone printed napkin.

"Grant?" Said the voice at the other end. It sounded almost like Zach.

"Zach?" I asked, still rubbing my pants.

"Ya, hi," He answered. "Is Cammie available?" He asked.

"Why didnt you just call her phone?" I asked, popping a lemon in my mouth and then spitting it out, a look of horror on my face as I scraped the taste off my tounge.

"I dont know, I just didnt," He said, obiously annoyed.

"Well, thats a stupid reason, you crackerjack!" I said, my face twisting into confusion.

"Did you just call me a crackerjack?" He questioned.

"...Nope..." I said, a smug look on my face.

"Yes you did, I heard you! Why would you call me that?"

"Because your crunchy!"

"...What? Okay, im gonna hang up now."

"Okay. Bye Jack!"

I grabbed a glass and filled it with ice water and walked into the other room, seeing Cammie playing a card game by herself.

"May I play?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She took a looked at me and eyed me suspiciously. "No."

My smile turned into a frown. "What? Why?" I asked jutting out my bottom lip and looking like a lost puppy.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, FINE!"

"Im gonna beat you my little butterscotch!" I said, looking smug.

She stared at me for a second as I passed out the cards.

"Dude, you gave me the instruction card," Cammie said, showing me the card.

"Well thats a helpful card!"

"Why is it wet?"

"I put it in a glass of water."

"Why would you do that?"

"I dont know..."

"Thats weird."

I chuckled as I took a sip of my water and layed my first card down.


	27. One O'Clock

Grant's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"WHAT?" I said loudly into the phone.

"Well, good morning to you to sunshine..." Said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Crackerjack? Is that you? Why are you calling me this early in the morning?" I said, flopping onto my pillow.

"Grant, its 1 o'clock in the afternoon. And DONT CALL ME THAT!" He shouted.

"Okay. How about if I call you... DINGLEBUTT!" I smiled.

"NO!" He said, but I could here him laughing.

"Fine. What did you want?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Can you guys come to the hospital today? I want you guys to be there when I confront my mom..." He said, stuttering on the last part.

"Uh...sure?" I said.

"Thanks, that means a lot man." He said.

"Ok, bye dinglebutt!" I said quickly before hanging up and going back to bed.


	28. Giant French Fries

Grant's POV

Cammie and I had just arrived at the hospital, when Bex called me.

"Hey baby, wassup?" I said, slamming my car door closed and giving an old woman in a wheelchair one of my famous and sexy head nods.

She hit me with her purse.

"OW!" I screamed, rubbing my head where she hit me. "What's your problem woman?" I asked her.

"You were threatening to kill me you hot dog!"

"WHAT? I gave you a head nod!"

"IM GOING TO SUE YOU FOR SEXUAL ASSULT YOU YOUNG NINNY!"

"Grant! You sexually assulted an old woman?" Bex asked me through the phone.

"What? No, I- hold on Bex-" I started to say, but the old woman interrupted me.

"Bex? No, my name is Emma! And I will beat you with giant french fries!" She screamed, pointing a bony old finger at me.

"WHERE WOULD YOU GET GIANT FRENCH FRIES?" I screamed at her face.

"Grant! Why are you yelling at the old woman?" Bex yelled at me.

"AARRRGGGG!" I yelled at them both, hanging up on Bex and grabbing Cammies hand and pulling her to the hospital doors.

"WOW Grant," Cammie said, stiffling a laugh.

"Do you think that they would really sell giant french fries?" I asked her as we got in the elevator and pressed the floor button.

**At the room.**

Zach had just called the nurse asking her for his mom when we came in.

"Oh, hey guys! Whats up?" Zach asked us when we entered the room.

Suddenly, Cammie just burst out laughing.

"What?" Zach asked, looking confused.

"An old woman named Emma threatened to beat Grant with giant french fries!" Cammie said, giggling uncontrolably.

"What?" Zach said, smiling.

I narrowed my eyes at her right when Zach's mom walked in.

Suddenly, all of our faces turned serious.

"Hello Zach, Nurse Helga told me you wanted to see me?" Zach's mom said with raised eyebrows.

"Mom... I have something very importaint to ask you..."


	29. Asking Dad

Grants POV

"So you did cheat on dad," Zach asked his mom in an emotionless voice.

"...Yes..." She answered quietly.

"Please leave," Zach said staring down at his blanket. "Now."

His mom quitely got up and left the room.

"What am I gonna tell my dad?" Zach asked me and Cammie.

"Just tell him that your mom cheated on him and then hang up the phone. Duh!" I said.

"Fine."

I left the room with Cam as he called his dad.

"You suck," I said, walking past his mom.

"GRANT!" Cammie said, smacking the back of my head.

"WHAT? She does!" I said, rubbing the spot that she hit me.

"You dont just... ugh. Never mind," Cammie said, shaking her head as she walked back into Zach's room.

"Love you too dad- ya- uh, dad- can I stay with Grant until you guys figure this whole thing out? Ya- yes dad, I will- okay, thanks, bye," Zach said into the phone.

"YES!" I screamed at him.

"So I can stay with you guys fora bit?" Zach asked quietly.

"Of course Zach," Cammie said as she kissed the top of Zach's head.

"Enough with the PDA!" I screamed.

She kissed him on the lips quickly just to annoy me.

"STOP IT! THATS WORSE THEN THE CHARMIN TOILET PAPER COMMERSHAL!" I yelled, running out of the room.

**Zachs staying with the Morgans! Drama ahead!**


	30. In the NUDE

Zach's POV

**1 week later...**

I have been relieved of the hospital today and had just arrived at the Morgan household with my suitcase in tact. I limped to the front door with no help from Grant.

"WELCOME TO HELL!" He shouted, coming at me and dragging me inside the house.

I shook my head and limped inside taking in there mansion-sized house. The last time I was here was... well, we dont need to re-tell that story, now do we? **(* ;D *) **

"So, Cammie, where will I be staying?" I asked, looking at Cammie as she followed me into the house with my second suitcase and set of keys.

"In Grants room," She said with a smirk on her face.

"HEY! First of all: stop stealing my smirk. Second of all:... GRANTS ROOM? I WILL _DIE _IN THERE! The last time that I slept in his room was 5 years ago and I found a dead lizard sitting on my pillow when I woke up the next morning!" I said, practically begging her to let me stay somewhere else.

"Hmm... well, you're not sleeping in MY room, and we dont have a guestroom, so you're stuck with Grant... SORRY!" She said, smiling and running away towards Grants room and dropping my suitcase off at the door.

"THANKS A LOT CAMMIE!" I yelled after her, fumming.

**Bedtime... lol**

"Grant, what are you eating?" I asked, looking at the week old hot dog in Grant's hand.

"A hot dog," He said, giving me a look that says what-does-it-look-like-you-dummy.

"How old is that hotdog?" I asked crinkling my nose as the smell reached me.

"I... Dont... Know..." He answered, making a face as he chewed his hotdog.

"You dont know, and you're eating it?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me while I go and and puke my guts out into a toilet," He said, running out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall.

I swear, I could here the toilet screaming for someone to put it out of its misery.

I quickly changed into my boxers and wrestling shirt and set a blanket and pillow down on the floor as my bed.

"You sleep with clothes on?" Grant said as he came back into the room like he hadnt just killed a toilet.

"Oh god, please dont tell me that you're sleeping with nothing on," I said fearing for my life.

"Okay, I wont," He answered, taking off his pants.

"Oh god- CAMMIE!" I yelled, limp-running out of the room.

"What?" I heard her say as I slammed the door to Grants room, taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Can I PLEASE sleep in you're room... just tonight? I begged, attempting to get down on my knees and beg.

"Why? Did Grant fill your pillows with worms again?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest. She was wearing a simple smiley-face nightgown and slippers and her hair was tied back into a messy pony tail. All in all, she looked stunning.

"Thats was 6 years ago!" I yelled while laughing at the funny memory. "And no, hes sleeping in... the NUDE!" I shuddered at that last part.

"No, he never sleeps in the nude, hes just teasing, and my mom would never let you sleep in my room!" She said, smirking at me... again.

"STOP STEALIN MY SMIRK!" I yelled while smiling at her.

"Shush! She whisper-yelled at me, pushing me back towards Grant's room. "Night Sleeping Beauty," She said, heading back to her room.

"Oh, so you think im beautiful, huh?" I said cocking my head and grinning.

"You wish," She said, winking at me as she closed the door.


	31. Breakfast Time

Grant's POV

"MOM! Where's the syrup?" I asked, looking around the table for the warm drippy substance.

"Grant, you're eating eggs... why do you want syrup?" Zach asked looking at me in a discusted way.

"To me, there pancakes!"

"How do those look like pancakes to you?" Zach asked, shaking his head as he pushed away his now empty plate.

"STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!" I yelled, flinging an egg at him.

"GRANT! You do not fling pieces of eggs at people! Go stand in the time-out corner!" Mom shouted at me from the kitchen.

"But mom..." I said, stalling.

"Now Grantary!" She said, pointing her finger at the corner.

Zach burst out laughing as I reluctently got up and headed over to the corner.

"Zachary, go get Cammie,"My mom said, still mad at me.

"How long do I have to stand here?" I asked as Zach got up and went to get Cammie.

"Until its time to go to school," She snapped back at me.

"But mom!" I whined from the corner.

"DONT ARGUE WITH ME YOUNG MAN!"

"Hey, morning guys what for break-" Cammie started but then saw me in the corner.

"Why is Grant standing in the ... corner?" She asked mom.

"He can tell you all about it on the walk to school. But for now, you need to quickly eat some eggs and then you need to get ready to go," My mom said, kissing the top of my sisters head.

"Can I get a kiss on _MY _head?" I asked batting my eyelashes at mom.

She slapped me with the morning newspaper.


	32. Turtles Eating Scrambled Eggs

**OMG! I am SOOOOOO sorry that I havn't updated in... FOREVER! Thanks so much for being patient with me, I have just been super busy with school that I have hardly had any time to do anything personal! Ugh. Anyways, here the next chapter, I hope you guys like it.**

Zach's POV

_Zach,_

_Hey buddy! We havn't seen you for almost a MONTH! Its quite loney over at the house without you thumping around acting all crazy and... other things that teenagers... act... like...? Ya, okay, so listen son, your mom and I are probably going to get a divorce, which means that we need to talk to you face to face with a lawyer present about custody. Like, would you rather stay with one of us full-time and the other one when you're 18 and on your own, or would you like to switch off with us every couple days? Im really sorry about this sport, but we will make it up to you somehow and everything will turn out all right. Call me when you're ready to talk. You know my number. _

_ ~Dad_

I read the letter silently to myself when we got to Cammie and Grant's house after school. I sunk onto the couch next to Grant while he furiously punched the buttons on the x-Box 360 controller in his hand. I sighed loudly and closed my eyes, resting my head on the back of the couch.

Cammie came in muching on a bag of tortilla chips from the kitchen and sat down next to me. She must have seen the letter I was holding, because she ripped it out of my hands and read it to herself. Her face drooped and darkened, and her normally light blue eyes had turned dark and glazed over.

She put the letter down and pulled me in for a hug.

"Im so sorry Zach," She whispered in my ear, her silky voice quiet and soft.

"Cammie... Chips... In... Mouth..." Grant said loudly, opening his mouth wide for her to put in a chip, and yet never taking his eyes off the screen.

Cammie grabbed a handful of chips stood up. She crushed them in her hand and let them pour all over Grant.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU- aww man! This is my favorite shirt! It has the turtle eating the plate of scrambled eggs! WHY, CAMMIE? WHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" Grant yelled dramatically, pretending to cry.

"Im gonna go upstairs guys, I'll see you at dinner," I said slowly, gettingup and dragging my feet towards the stairs and up to the bedroom Grant and I were currently sharing. I could here Cammie quietly telling Grant about my parents and for him not to be to hard on me about it.

I smiled a little when I realized how sweet she was for doing that. I closed the door to the room and walked across the dark grey carpet to my airmatress laying on the floor. I sat down and stared at the bag of clothes I brought over when I came here a month ago, when the Morgans practically took me in and treated me like one of their own.

I will forever be grateful to them. But should I burden them any longer with a third child to watch? Or should I choose to go live with one of my parents...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	33. He's Gone

Hey everyone! If you want to have exclusive sneak peeks on upcoming chapters and stories follow my new account on Twitter: ImTheGirlForYou (MadlyInLoveSortOf)! If you have any questions regarding writing tips, personal questions, or... Anything really... Tweet me and I'll be glad to answer any of your questions! Thank you guys for all your wonderful support, I never stop thinking about each and every one of my reviewers and subscribers, and I love everyone of you so so much. So remember, follow me on Twitter! Thanks you guys!

Cammie's POV

He left us.

The last time anyone saw him was yesterday morning and the only people that did were Grant and my mom.

I think it was something to do with that letter that is dad sent him.

But it doesn't seem right that he didn't tell us that he was leaving.

And I never got to tell him that I'm still in love with him...

I tried calling too... No answer.

So I Called his dad instead.

He was safe at home with him.

Which is a good thing... I think. But I can talk to him about it tomorrow to, during home room.

*The Next Day*

Zach's POV

I will admit, I feel bad about leaving the Morgans house without telling anyone, but when my dad called me later that night... Well, he was REALLY taking the whole "my-wife-cheated-on-me-and-she-ripped-my-heart-out-and-stabbed-me-in-the-chest" thing hard.

So that's why I left and went back to my dad. I knew he wouldn't be to live with himself if he lost both me AND my mom. That's just too much drama For an old man...

Cammie tried to call me a few times, but I didn't want her to convince me to come back. Of course, I didn't realize that she probably thought that I'd been kidnapped or something because I didn't tell anyone I was leaving an made it seemed like I disappeared... But that idea popped into my min eventually!

I swear!

But I'm supposed to meet and talk to her today in homeroom, so I will see what she has to say to me in a little bit.

In the mean time I better finish getting ready for school...

I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I'll have another one up later today that's much longer and will show Cammie and Zach talking together in home room. Remember to follow me on Twitter guys! Love you all!


	34. Talking With Zach

Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrm. Hi there. Heh. Haven't heard from me in a while, have ya? Okay, Okay, I deserve to be cursed out and yelled at and hit over the head with a curling iron, but I am so sorry to all of you. I have over 500 people reading my story. 5.0.0. It was selfish of me to just out of the blue quit on you guys. I'm so sorry. But I'm here now… and please enjoy. I will try to update every week! AND ALSO READ MY OTHER STORY ON WATTPAD IT'S A NIALL HORAN FANFIC ITS CALLED "FINDING HIS PRINCESS" OR JUST LOOK ME UP MY AUTHOR NAME IS InvisibleToYourEyes OKAY HERE YA GO.

*next day*

**Cammie's POV**

Walking into school was a blur. Mostly because I was a bit anxious to speak to Zach about leaving the house without so much as a goodbye. Of course, I knew that his dad wanted him to come home, and I honestly couldn't blame him for needing his son with him, but I was really enjoying Zach living with us…

I pushed past people in the hallways, heading to my homeroom class. I watched as the jocks of the school chatted, and not so stealthily checked out the cheerleaders standing a few feet away. I rolled my eyes at the morons, then kept walking.

I stood in the doorway of the classroom, scanning the desks for Zach. I saw Shelby first, which led to me shooting myself… Or at least wanting to. She just smirked at me, and pointed to where Zach sat in the middle row.

I turned away from the booby blonde, walking towards Zach with a determined look.

I guess he chose the right time to look up.

**Zach's POV**

I had been glancing at the door every ten seconds, waiting for Cammie to show up. I knew that I would have to confront her about my decision soon, and I figure that that time is now. Around the 284th time I glanced at the door, she appeared.

"Here we go," I muttered under my breath, not moving my lips to be sure that Cammie wouldn't hear or think that I said anything.

"Oh, looks who's alive and well," Cammie said sarcastically, her eyebrows up and eyes narrowed.

This was mad Cammie.

I don't like mad Cammie…

Mad Cammie makes me think of Bex, which is NOT a face I would want to wake up to in the morning…

"So you admit you were worried about me?" I smirked at her, choosing to play the game I love most.

She just glared right back, rolling her eyes. "Actually, I woke up this morning with the urge to kill," She replied, resulting in me fake gasping and leaning against the desk behind me.

"Why Cam, didn't Grant ever teach you that violence is not the answer?" I let a barely legible smile out, and I watched as she relaxed the smallest bit.

"Grant once fell into our pool with a squirrel on his head; do you honestly think I'm going to listen to ANYTHING he says?" Okay, that one got me. I laughed at the memory, and saw Cammie trying hard not to smile as well at her brother's stupidity.

"Those were good times…" I chuckled, wiping away a fake tear. Cammie let out a small and short laugh, making me smile.

I love her laugh. Whenever I hear it, I smile. I don't know why, but I do… and I honestly don't mind at all.

"I'm here now," I calmed myself down and seriously looked into her soft blue eyes, returning to the topic we were supposed to be on.

Cammie sighed, not wanting to give in, but probably deciding it was best to. "I'm just glad you're safe," She whispered.

I pulled her into a hug, reminding her that I was always gonna be right here. Always.

I hate you alllllllllll

JK.

I love you guys.

I found out I have had over 73,000 people reading my story.

Holy. Shit.

What is this I'm not special thank you so much omg.

AND IM SORRY AGAIN!

Read my Niall Horan fanfiction here: 12354393-finding-his-princess-a-niall-horan-love-story

-Katie xox


	35. Moldy Cheesebugers and Flashbacks

SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK 76,000 PEOPLE! 2 days ago it was 73,000! Thank you so much to the three thousand who popped outta nowhere and chose my story to read. Lol. I posted a Degrassi one-shot last night, and it would mean the world to me if you guys would check it out its called "I'm Sorry".

Anywayyyyyyz, here is da next chapta :P

Xxx

**Grant's POV**

Zach made me promise not to tell Cam that he had left. Even I wasn't supposed to know… I just happened to wake up and catch him leaving.

`FLASHBACK`

*2:48 AM*

"Ew what is this? Why is it… Is that mold? EW EW EW EW I TOUCHED IT EW EW—"

"Zach?" I slowly leaned up, resting my weight on my elbows, staring at my friend. His head shot up to look at me, and I disgusted expression glowed on his face. I looked down slightly to see he was clutching his hand.

I peered down at the floor to see what he had dropped and ended up laughing. "I see you've discovered the burger I saved from the neighborhood cookout last month," I laughed as he gagged at the smell.

"It's been here—A month?!" I swear, Zach squeaked. I heard him groan and fake puke. "That's disgusting."

"My mom is too afraid to come in here, and I'm certainly not going to clean it… So I just leave stuff around. Sometimes I'm able to use some of this stuff," Zach cocked an eyebrow at my words, not believing me.

"What the hell can you do with a moldy hamburger?" Zach asked, peering towards the delicacy.

"Um, CHEESEBURGER. It's a CHEESEBURGER Zachary. Not a HAMBURGER. See, look. CHEESE." I grabbed the burger and lifted it up towards him, peeling off the bun to reveal the dairy product.

"EW IT HAS GREEN HAIR ON IT!" Zach screeched and jumped away, pulling on his shoes.

"Where are YOU going? Its almost 3 in the morning!" I said, placing the perfectly good food on my nightstand.

"Away from THAT THING," He pointed to the burger, "And back to… Back to my dad's…" He had a guilty look on his face a he said the last part.

I crinkled my eyes in confusion. "You're leaving? But what about Cam? What about me?" I asked, watching him pull on his coat.

"Please don't tell Cam I'm leaving… She'll try and stop me, and of course, she will eventually," I smirked. I knew that Zach loved Cammie. He had never admitted it, but I can tell by the way they look at each other.

"She loves you too, ya know…" I whispered as he turned his back to me and placed his hand on the doorknob.

That made him stop.

He turned his head around to look at me, then looked down. Then he took a deep breath, and opened the door, disappearing.

"Alone at last," I wiggled my eyebrows at the burger, and I swear, it winked back at me.

`END OF FLASHBACK`

Xxx

Tiddlywinklers.

I was going to add more, but I am rushing out the door to go babysit…

REVIEW!

SHARE!

FAVORITE!

If you have a story you would like me to check out, PM me!

Also, lots of people have been asking me to do a collaboration story with them.

UM YES PLEASE.

PM me if you'd like to make one with me

Any genre will do

Love you guys! :*

-Katie xox


	36. Soccer Girls

OMG GUYS 80,000 READS. Ily. Legit. Please vote on the poll on my page! Here's da next chapter.

**Cammie's POV**

_*next day*_

I hate the fact that I can't stay mad at him.

I mean, every time I go NEAR him, I forget almost immediately that I'm pissed off! Zach has an unwanted effect on me.

Damn him.

And the bad part is, that he KNOW's it too.

Alright so you're probably wondering what I'm talking about… This morning when Grant and I got to school, we saw Zach sitting on the bleachers, flirting with the ENTIRE girl's soccer team.

Talk about a man whore.

I know that I actually have no right to be mad at him for acting like a teenage boy, but the fact that we lost our virginity to each other (even though he was drunk and I was a little tipsy) ad's to the jealous factor of our equation.

Most of his attention was on Mick Morrison, the captain. She had long dirty blonde hair, like mine, and a flawless face that made the likes of me insecure. She wasn't as NEAR as gorgeous as any of my best friends were, but she sure as heck was a lot prettier than me.

"Cam, did you hear me?" Grant asked, poking me in the side as the car came to a stop.

"Wha?" I mumbled, refusing to take my eyes away from a now giggling Mick and rather comfortable looking Zach.

"I said, is it alright if I drop you off here? You know, being a assembly day and all, there won't be a lot of parking, and it may take me a while to find a spot."

"What does assembly day have to do with anything?" I asked half-heartily as Mick threw her head back in laughter, her honey golden hair glowing.

"Whenever we have assemblies, we get out early… Cammie, are you paying attention?" Grant grabbed my wrist, forcing me to tear my gaze away from Zach and focus on my brother.

"Yes Grant. You can drop me off here. Assembly day. Not a lot of parking. Early release. Got it. Bye," I muttered, getting out of the car, rather flustered with my current situation.

"ARE YOU ON YOUR PERIOD OR SOMETHING?!" Grant yelled threw the window, causing me to stop in my tracks.

A few students walking by looked at me and erupted into laughter, leading the teens near the football field to look my way as well.

Zach noticed me and raised his eyebrows, question written on his face. I gave him a sarcastic smile as I walked toward him and the soccer girls, meeting Tina's (the co-captain) glare with an eye-roll of my own.

"Morning Cam," Zach called as I walked past him. I saw Mick tense as I stopped in front of him, and noticed her jaw clench.

"Hey," I muttered, quickly looking down to see my dark blue jeans, black converse, and neon pink and orange stripped tank-top looked okay.

I suddenly felt a surge of confidence as Zach complimented me: "You look nice today."

My head shot up as a smile appeared on my face, and I leaned down and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "You don't look so bad yourself," I muttered, smirking when I saw his surprised face.

"Uh…" He stuttered, trying to find something else to say as Mick scoffed loudly and threw her hair back, a pout on her face.

"I'll see you at the assembly Zach," I put my hand on his shoulder before walking away, feeling his gaze on my backside as I walked away.

Even though he couldn't see my face, the smirk on my lips was evident.

Xxx

PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY POLL!

And please comment as well

I L-O-V-E reading your guy's thoughts, so please tell me what you think!

I still can't believe how many read's this has gotten…

UNBELIEVABLE!

You guys rock Xx

-Katie xox


	37. Bras & Missing Flags

83K I CANT GUYS THE FEELS THANK YOU. Okay, so I'm going to start updating when each chapter gets 10 comments Xx

And to the Anon Autumn… I'M SPELLING ZACH'S NAME RIGHT LOOK IN THE BOOKS THAT'S HOW ALLY SPELLS IT.

Xx

Zach's POV

"Alright Grant, I'll see you in a minute, I have to go to my locker before the assembly starts," I patted Grant's shoulder and walked away, heading towards his locker. He noticed Macey standing next to it, peering at her nail beds and looking quite bored.

"Hey Mace. What's up?" I asked, spinning my combination and opening up my locker. Her nose ring gleamed in the light, and her highlights stood out more, like she'd just gotten them redone.

"Zachary, there's a rumor that I may or may not have started stating that you are in a relationship with Mick Morrison. Is this true?" Macey spoke fast, but I caught on to what she was asking me.

"That you may or may not have… Macey did you just admit that you—"

"Just answer the question Goode," Macey cocked an eyebrow, and I scrunched my nose. She had pretty much admitted that she was spreading rumors about me, when she KNEW I liked Cammie.

"No. And you know that as well. You know EVERYTHING in fact… I don't exactly know how you know almost everything about my personal life, but you do. This reminds me, I wanted to ask you—" She cut me off for the second time.

"To prom?" Her lips parted and she crossed her arms over her chest, making me turn and look at her with a confused look on my face.

"Prom? What? No. I wanted to ask you how you know almost everything about me… It's creepy," I narrowed my eyes and cocked my head, folding my arms as well and closing my locker.

"Good. I wouldn't have gone with you anyways. You're too short."

"Too short? I'm taller than-!" For the third time in the last 2 minutes, she cut me off.

"Anyways, prom is coming up, and Cammie is going with Will Reeves. So I suggest that you do something about it. Bye," And with that she stalked off, a sea of students on their way to the auditorium parting ways so she could get through. It amazed me how much beauty could impact the way people react around you.

Cammie was going to prom with Will Reeves? I knew Will. He was a nice guy, but he would try to get into her pants the second he saw an opportunity to, whether she wanted him to, or not.

Xx

Settling into my seat next to Grant, I looked around, meeting a few gazes, including Mick Morrison's. I immediately turned away from THAT one… Apparently, the rumor had gotten to Grant as well. He had asked me about when he had met up with me in here, before the teachers came by, telling everyone to sit down.

"So it isn't true? Because I heard it from Will Reeves," Grant said, peering over my shoulder to where Macey, Bex, and Cammie were sitting.

"Why is Will Reeves in everybody's business all of the sudden? I mean, he's taking Cammie to prom, and now he's helping Macey spread lies about me!" Grant met my gaze and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

His smirk just widened. "Grant, what?!" I asked, flailing my hands up. He just laughed. "GRANT!"

"You're jealous of him," He smiled, and I closed my eyes.

"I'm. Not. Jealous," I said slowly, not wanting Grant to think that.

"Alright, then go congratulate her for getting a date," He said smugly, smiling knowingly at me.

"Fine," I muttered, getting up and walking over to Cammie. I looked behind me and saw Grant, right on my heels.

I looked at him quizzically, and he just shrugged. "I'm like a dog, okay? I need my master," I tried not to laugh too loud, seeing as we were supposed to be in our seats.

I took a seat next to Cammie, as Grant pushed Liz over so he could sit next to Bex. "Hey!" Liz yelped, earning a loud shush from the person behind her.

I watched Grant 'smoothly' put his arm around Bex, who groaned, but obviously liked the attention.

I put my eyes on Cammie, who had her eyebrows raised, obviously wondering why I was here. "Hey…"

_Smooth Zach. Real smooth._

"Hi there," She chuckled, shaking her head and facing our principle, who was talking about how there was recently a bra hanging from the flagpole this morning, and the school flag had gone missing. I looked at Grant. He was nodding smugly, pointing to himself.

I laughed, realizing he had done it.

I tapped him on the shoulder. "Where'd you put the flag?" I whispered over Cammie's head, trying not to be too loud.

"You're locker, so if they find it, I won't get in trouble."

"What?!" I whisper-yelled, the smile from my face disappearing.

"We will be conducting locker searches during this assembly, so I promise you, we will find out who is responsible, and they will be suspended," The principal said, looking at us all.

Grant burst out into laughter. My mouth dropped. I turned back to look at him, my mouth agape, which just made him laugh harder. So hard in fact, that no noise was coming out of his mouth.

"I hate you," I whispered, rubbing my forehead as the vice principal came on –stage, holding the school flag.

He whispered something into the principals ear, and he eyebrows shot up. "Alright, we have discovered the flag in the locker of Zachary Goode."

My jaw practically unhinged itself as she said my name. "I HATE YOU!" I yelled at Grant. Grant was crying hysterically from laughing so hard.

"She… S-She said your… HAHAHAH," He muttered between breaths.

Cammie smirked as she high-fived Grant. She had helped him.

Xxx

10 COMMENTS PLEASE! LOVE YOU GUYS!

-Katie xox


	38. Cancelled Proms

**Hey guys. So, someone asked me where I was going with this story, and I realized that I don't actually know. People keep telling me to keep going with it, but I don't know where else to go… So chapter 40 will be the finale, and then MILSO will be finished! It's sad now that I think about it, but I can't keep dragging it out. Here is chapter 38:**

Zach's POV

Walking down to the principal's office after they had said my name at the assembly had seemed to take its toll on me. I was worried. And mad. I mean, I get that it was just a prank, but I could get seriously disciplined for something I didn't do…. Besides, Grant deserves it more than anyone.

By the time I got to the main office, students were leaving the auditorium. I could hear a bunch of people headed towards me, so I ducked into the office so they wouldn't see me. I'd rather not have people snicker at me at the moment.

I waited there for a moment as the lady sitting at the sign in desk stared at me, probably wishing that I would go away. "Zachary Goode?" She croaked, her voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard. I shuddered and nodded my head, and was given a smirk.

My brows furrowed together as the door that I had just come from burst open, and Cammie stood in the doorway. "Cammie? What are you—" She cut me off mid sentence as she came and stood next to me.

"It wasn't you who did it. Grant and I did… so I'm not going to let you take all the blame. I tried to convince Grant to come, but he's being a douche," Cammie explained, and I couldn't help but let a smile tug at my lips.

She was helping me? I mean, I guess that if she didn't, she would feel bad about it for the rest of her life or something, but I wasn't really expecting anything from her. More from her brother, than anyone. "Thank you," I whispered as the principal slunk in through the door, a scowl on her face.

"Cameron, go to your class. Zachary, follow me to my office," She beckoned, raising an eyebrow when she saw Cammie grab for my hand and take a step closer to her.

Now, normally if something like hand-holding was happening between me and Cammie, I'd be standing there trying to remember what my name was, but the principal dragged me out of my daze with her harsh tone.

"Did you have something to do with this?" She snapped, and Cammie swallowed before nodding her head. I was watching the two of them intently, looking between them as if I were at a tennis match. "Both of you. Come with me."

We followed her into her small office, and slung down into two of the three chairs spread in the room. She took a seat on her desk as she looked between me and Cammie.

"It was my fault miss… Zach didn't even know that this was going on…" Cammie started, but faltered when she saw the cold glare emerging from the lady across from us.

"Cameron, I know Zachary. He's prone to doing idiotic things. Please, so not cover up for him," Her jaw clenched as she spoke and my jaw dropped when she mentioned me.

"Idiotic things-?!" I started, but Cammie cut me off.

"I don't care if you don't believe me. I will split the punishment with him. Technically, you can't say no… Not that you'd want to, anyways…" Cammie mumbled that last part and I'm pretty sure that she didn't hear it, which was good.

"Alright fine. Prom for the two of you, is now, cancelled."

**TEN COMMENTS PLEASE THANK YOUUUUU **


	39. Happily Ever After

**GUYS. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. SOBBING. OKAY. shbfasjf**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting at home in baggy sweat pants and stuffing her face with icecream on prom night was NOT what Cammie was expecting to do with her night. She was EXTREAMLY jealous of the fact that Grant went, and with BEX! She had been shocked to learn that her best friend was going with her brother... She actually found it discusting. Of course, there would always be next year... right?

She had just been flipping through the channels when her doorbell rang, and she huffed as she got up to answer it. Zach stood on the other side, a plastic princess crown in his hands, smiling widely at her. He was earing a tux, like he was still planning on going to prom, which shocked Cammie to her core.

"What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" Cammie asked, stepping aside to let him in before closing the door. Her mom was out, and obviously so was Grant, so she had the house to herself. Zach took one look at the ice cream in her hands and the television set, and shook his head, laughing.

"What?" Cammie asked, a small smile on her face. "What else was I supposed to do? We can't go to prom!" She set the ice cream on her coffee table, before being spun around by Zach. He gently placed the crown on her head, and she couldnt find words to say as his green eyes looked into hers.

"My prom, is wherever you are," And with that, he leaned down and kissed her. There lips moved perfectly, and Cammie coulnt help but let her hands run through his dark brown hair, getting tangled in the feel of him. Her cheeks brightned as she recalled the events from that year, flashing before her like a slideshow.

Bex in the hospital, kissing Zach in the rain, having drunk sex with him, Zach getting hit by a car, the whole divorce drama, living with Zach... It all came rushing back to her, the memories from this year. Nothing felt real, as his lips parted from hers.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to move, and Cammie didnt stray from dacing with him. They waltzed across the living room, spinning and dunking... Laughing and kissing... and three words were exchanged between them.

"I love you," They mumbled together befpre collapsing on the couch, legs tangling together as they gazed at one another, enjoying their carefree love.

**SHORT LAST CHAPTER I KNOW. BUT. ITS. OVER. SOOOOOOOBBBBBB. This story has gotten over 90,000 views. I cant anymore. Thats just incredible! Please vote for my next story title on the poll on my profile, and suggest another story prompt for me to work with! Love you guys so much, and thanks for suffering through this with me. -Katie xox**


	40. NEW STORY!

HELLOOOOOOOOO OMG IVE MISSED YOU GUYS

It's funny that this story is still getting reads even though I wrote this in 7th grade... ._.

BUT I've come to tell you that I've started a new story (it's not ff tho) on Wattpad!

It's called "Impossible" and it's a love story ahah.

The link is story/11423638-impossible or in my bio so PLEASE check it out!

I guarantee you'll like it, especially if you liked MILSO :)))) Thanks so much guys :)!


End file.
